


The "O" Word

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Series: Overcoming It All [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bladder Control, Bladder shyness, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Confessions, Crying, Desperation, Desperation Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, Omorashi, Pee, Pee shy, Phobias, Piss kink, Plot, Praise Kink if you squint, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Sequel, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism, Watersports, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, not just pee, pee shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 38,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: A continuation of the series; this part will be sexually explicit and be mainly about Victor and Yuuri exploring an omorashi kink. It will still involve Yuuri dealing with his phobia of public bathrooms, and Otabek and Yuri will be making another guest appearance. There will be pee, fluff, smut, cuddles, accidents, and much more. I hope you enjoy.





	1. The "O" Word

Victor couldn’t help himself. He simply couldn’t. Despite his utmost morality, and what Yuuri had already said about the subject, he just couldn’t resist. He had seen Yuuri desperate more times than he could count on both hands. He had seen his husband wet himself, be humiliated. Wet the bed. He himself had wet his pants. He and Yuuri were completely comfortable with his fear of public restrooms, and Victor was nothing but kind and helpful for Yuuri. Yet, he just couldn’t help himself.

After having found out about the term Yuri had used when speaking to Otabek- about what they _liked _to _indulge _in, he couldn’t get it out of his head. He knew he should have spoken to Yuuri about it. He knew that he should be open and honest. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t, at the time, risk his husband becoming embarrassed again. He couldn’t backpedal on all the progress the younger man had made.____

____He felt wrong, he felt dirty. He felt guilty for leaving Yuuri out of his head, out of his…feelings. The last time Yuuri had been in a predicament, Victor didn’t look at it the way he used to. He didn’t stay stagnant in the pity for his husband, or rush into “fix it” mode. No, he took a few moments to truly watch Yuuri- his movements, his face. He watched as his husband writhed and squirmed, doing the potty dance that Victor had always found _cute _in some way.___ _ _ _

______Yuuri was wiggling his hips, squeezing his thighs together, fanning his legs in and out. He shifted from foot to foot, winced and bent over. There was sweat on his forehead, there was fear in his eyes. And then it happened. Victor’s face flushed bright red, and he buttoned his long coat to hide the evidence from his husband. His pants had tightened. All the blood had rushed between his legs, and he had a throbbing erection straining against the fabric of his pants. He was mortified at his reaction._ _ _ _ _ _

______He had gotten Yuuri to the restroom as soon as possible. He had gone into the stall with him, as he hopped from foot to foot with his hand grabbing at his crotch. He had rubbed Yuuri’s bladder to coax him to relief. He had done all the things that he had done before; but now, it was different. For him, but not for Yuuri. He kept a distance as he stood behind his husband, keeping him from feeling the bulge in his pants. He whispered encouragements, carded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. He did everything he could to make his husband comfortable once more. But it was now different, and it could never be the same._ _ _ _ _ _

______He knew that he needed to tell Yuuri. He knew that keeping secrets was wrong. But, he was humiliated at his reaction. He felt sickened that he had even _allowed _himself to indulge in something just because he was overridden with the curiosity. He cursed himself for eavesdropping outside of Yuri and Otabek’s room that night. He felt dirty, filthy, sodden- ruined.___ _ _ _ _ _

________The next time it happened, he couldn’t deny it any longer. Yuuri was squirming next to him, doing a potty dance that he had once found cute and now found alluring. This time, he had to let his husband know. He didn’t say a word as he guided his husband towards the bathroom. He remained silent as Yuuri continued to do a pee dance inside of the stall. He waited for Yuuri to aim himself at the toilet, and he placed one hand at his bladder, the other at his waist. And then, he went all in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He came forward as he used to, pressing himself flush against his husbands back. Yuuri continued to piss forcefully, despite the rock-hard erection pressing into his ass. Victor bit his lip, burying his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck as his husband began to chuckle lightly, finally realizing Victor’s problem. “Vitya…Are you hard, love?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Victor nodded into Yuuri’s neck, his face flushing. “Yes, Yuuri.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yuuri had finished urinating, and concealed himself, pulling away from Victor to flush the toilet. Upon turning around to face Victor, his eyes scanned over him, landing on the bulge in his pants. “What’s got you so excited, Vitya?” Seductively, Yuuri licked his lips and took a step towards his husband. His hand cupped his package, and Victor couldn’t help but let out a muffled moan. Yuuri pressed gentle kisses along Victor’s collarbone, soft skin peppered by plush, supple warmth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yuuri, I…Can we go home? I need to talk. I need to…explain something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Concerned, Yuuri pulled away from his husband to look him in the eyes. “Vitya, did I…Did I do something wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Victor shook his head, pulling his husband into a tight hug. He rested one hand on Yuuri’s back and the other on the back of his head. He pressed three light kisses to his temple and assured him, “You could never do anything wrong, my love. I promise you, everything is alright. I just want to talk to you about something that’s effecting me. It’s nothing you’ve done, I assure you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Promise, Vitya?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I swear it, Yuuri.” He pressed two more kisses to his husband’s head before pulling away. “I love you so much, my husband. Let’s go home, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was killing Victor to remain composed and calm, when inside his stomach was churning. He was afraid. No, he was terrified. He didn’t want his confession to in any way compromise Yuuri’s progress, or to make him uncomfortable. He didn’t want to look like a pervert. He didn’t want to _feel _the way he was feeling. The walk home was a swift and silent one, Victor’s mind racing the entire time.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When they did get home, Yuuri made some tea and met Victor on the couch. “Vitya? What did you want to talk about?” He asked, taking a sip of his tea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Victor took a sip of his as well, taking his time in swallowing. “Yuuri, you asked what got me so excited before, right?” Yuuri nodded. “That’s…That’s what I want to talk about.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yuuri placed his tea on the coffee table, moving closer to Victor on the couch. He placed a gentle hand on Victor’s thigh and assured him, “You can tell me anything, Vitya. Don’t be embarrassed or afraid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The innocence and acceptance in Yuuri’s eyes was heartbreaking. Victor felt a burning in his eyes, a sure sign of tears to come. He lowered his eyes from his husband and took a deep breath. “Do you remember when Yuri and Otabek were staying here, Yuuri?” Yuuri nodded silently. “And do you remember when I told you about the conversation I overheard them having?” Another silent acknowledgement. “I mean, about that…omorashi.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know, Vitya. I remember.” Yuuri said patiently, his hand squeezing Victor’s thigh with encouragement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I…Yuuri…” Victor was embarrassed. He was afraid. He was all the things Yuuri had assured him not to be in tenfold. Taking a deep breath, he blurted it all out. “Yuuri, I was so curious…About what the allure was…About what they enjoyed it…I was curious about how you had explained it…I…I violated you, Yuuri. The last two times you were needing the restroom, I…I looked at you differently. I didn’t just think about your discomfort or embarrassment…” He was crying. His cheeks were wet. Victor hid his face in his hands and he felt Yuuri’s arms wrap tightly around him, despite what he had just said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Vitya, it’s-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, Yuuri. Please, let me continue.” He gasped lightly, fallen tears catching in his palms. “I looked at you squirming and doing that cute potty dance and suddenly, it wasn’t…It wasn’t just cute. I watched you wriggling around and holding yourself, and I got so _aroused _. Yuuri, I couldn’t help it. I got so turned on watching you like that. I don’t know…I don’t know why…I’m so sorry, Yuuri.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Vitya, no…Don’t apologize, don’t you dare.” Yuuri’s eyes tightened around him. “Honey, please, look at me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Begrudgingly, Victor raised his head to Yuuri. “Yuuri, I’m-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I love you so much, Victor.” Yuuri told him calmly. “And what give you an erection isn’t going to change that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Victor sniffled, his tears finally slowly down. “I love you too, Yuuri. I just, I feel badly. I don’t know what came over me…I just couldn’t get the thought out of my head after you told me about it, and I…I wanted to know what the excitement was, why they liked it…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yuuri pressed a kiss to Victor’s forehead, an action that calmed him significantly. “Victor, listen to me. The next time I need to go like that, and you feel turned on, I want to try things with you. Anything you’d like, Vitya. You just need to tell me. We could look more into it if you’d like.” His hand grazed Victor’s cheek, leaving a pleasant warmth in its place. “I want to help you figure out what you like about it, Vitya.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Victor looked into Yuuri’s chocolate eyes, and saw nothing but acceptance and understanding. It was almost enough to make him break down again. Instead, Victor kissed his husbands lips. “Yuuri, why are you being so kind and understanding about this? Are you disgusted? Don’t you think it’s strange?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yuuri simply smiled and said, “Vitya…how could I, when you’ve never thought any of those things about me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. The First Time, Part One

Yuuri was true to his word. The next morning, Victor awoke to find the younger man on his laptop, researching omorashi. “Vitya, come here.” Yuuri took a sip of his coffee as he beckoned Victor over to look at the computer.

Victor had just risen out of bed and was on his way to the restroom, but instead ambled over to Yuuri. He choked on his own spit when he saw the pages opened on Yuuri’s screen. “Yuuri! I-I…”

Yuuri smiled, setting his coffee cup down. “I made you a cup, too, Vitya.” Victor then saw a second cup of coffee on the table, and nodded in its direction. 

Still in a state of sleepy confusion, Victor yawned and motioned to the bathroom. “I’m just going to-“

“Wait.”

Victor stopped and turned around, finding Yuuri to be lifting up his shirt a bit to expose his stomach. Reaching out, he grabbed Victor’s hand and gently placed it on his lower stomach. Victor took in a sharp breath as he felt the warm, swollen skin. “Yuuri…What…Why are you so full?”

Yuuri looked up at his husband with eyes that showed innocence, and murmured, “This is actually my second cup of coffee…I didn’t go to the bathroom this morning. I…haven’t gone since last night. I wanted to wait for you, Vitya.”

Victor wanted to sink through the floorboards right then and there. Part of him was terribly embarrassed, but another part was excited and aroused. Yuuri was looking up at him expectantly, waiting for a reaction. Some kind of encouragement, that he was on the right track. “Yuuri, I…Are you in pain, love?”

Yuuri shook his head. “No, but I do need to go badly…I was looking up some things online…About some things we could try together to kind of…explore omorashi.”

Victor was intrigued, his own full bladder forgotten. He picked up the coffee that Yuuri had made him and began to drink it. “What kind of things, love?”

“Mmm…” Yuuri took another sip of his coffee before continuing. “Well, I could hold it until I wet myself for you…or, even…on you…Or, we could both hold it together…We could…pee on each other.” Yuuri’s face was blushing as he spoke, the topic clearly causing him slight embarrassment.

Victor gently carded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “Yuuri, what are you comfortable trying out?” The pressure in his bladder was making itself known again, but he tried to ignore it. He pressed his legs together inconspicuously as he awaited Yuuri’s response.

“I, uh…Well, maybe you could hold it with me? Since it’s the first time that we’re…doing something like this.” Yuuri took in a breath and smiled sheepishly at his husband. “I know it sounds silly considering how many times you’ve seen me like this, but I just…it feels a little different.”

Victor nodded with a smile, taking Yuuri’s hand and placing it over his bladder as his husband had done with his hand earlier. Yuuri’s eyes widened slightly as he touched the taut skin, and Victor bit his lip. “I’m way ahead of you, love.”

“Will you finish your coffee, Vitya?”

Victor nodded as Yuuri pulled away his hand, taking large sips from the coffee mug. He watched over the top of his mug as Yuuri finished his own coffee, placing the empty cup on the table. Victor followed close behind, placing his own mug next to Yuuri’s. Victor’s thighs were still pressed tightly together, and he could see that Yuuri’s were in a similar state as he sat on the desk chair. “Yuuri, ah…I’m not really sure where to begin.” Victor admitted with a light blush. It wasn’t like him to be so bashful, but he was truly in uncharted territories at this point.

Yuuri stood, taking Victor’s hand and guiding him to sit down instead. Yuuri then got on top of him, straddling his legs so that their crotches were in contact. “Let’s start by just kissing…and letting everything fall into place.”

Victor was grateful for Yuuri taking the lead, and even more grateful for the warmth of his husband on his lap. It wasn’t long after Victor brought his lips to the younger man’s that Yuuri began to squirm in his lap. Victor moaned into the kiss, and Yuuri took his opened mouth as an invitation for his tongue. Victor let Yuuri’s tongue explore his cavern, swirling his own tongue around the other’s organ. His hands found Yuuri’s waist, pressing him down against his crotch harder. His own need was growing, and he wished that he could grab himself to fight off the urge to pee.

“Yuuri…” Victor pulled from the kiss momentarily. “If things get too bad for you, I want you to tell me, okay?”

Yuuri breathed, “Yes, Vitya.” Against the older man’s lips before kissing him again.

Victor found himself growing erect as their pelvises clashed into each other, and he was pleased to find himself meeting Yuuri’s hard-on. “Mmm…Yuuri…Is this turning you on, too?”

Yuuri pulled from Victor’s mouth, face flushed and mouth parted. His face held a wanton expression eyes blazing with desire. “Yes, Vitya. I like us writhing against each other like this…”

Victor was about to reply, when an unbearable wave of desperation rocked his body. “Agh!” His hand darted from Yuuri’s side to the space in between his legs, gripping his member the best he could with Yuuri on top of him. “I just…Some came out.” Victor admitted with a blush.

“Oh, Vitya…” Yuuri’s hand moved down Victor’s torso, gently brushing the taut skin over his bladder. “Are you that desperate already? You haven’t had much to drink.”

Victor blushed at Yuuri’s comment, nodding his head. “I didn’t go before bed last night, love. I really need the toilet.” Victor pouted, rutting his hips up and grinding himself against Yuuri.

Yuuri gasped leaning back in for another kiss. He was becoming more frantic in Victor’s lap- his movements were less controlled and more like desperate attempts not to soak himself and his husband. Teasingly, Victor ran his hands over Yuuri’s swollen bladder. “Honey, just tell me when you want to stop, okay?”

“You don’t want me to wet myself, Vitya?”

The innocent question made Victor groan out loud. “Honey, I want to take this slow, okay? So let me know when to let you go.”

Yuuri was panting, squirming in Victor’s lap and occasionally reaching down to grab himself through his pants. Victor felt himself leaking again, and he reached down to grab himself, as well. “Did more come out, Vitya?”

“Yes, Yuuri. I’m going to wet myself if I can’t relieve myself soon.”

Yuuri peppered light kisses on Victor’s cheek and murmured, “Should we go now, then?”

Victor nodded, helping Yuuri off of him the best her could. The gravity of standing, it seemed, was Yuuri’s undoing. “Agh!” Both hands flew to the younger man’s crotch as he pressed his thighs together, shifting from foot to foot. Victor could clearly see a wet patch forming on his lover’s crotch. Yuuri finally got himself under control, taking a few deep breaths. “I-I can’t make it, Vitya.”

Victor shook his head, standing, himself, with minor difficulty. His bladder throbbed as is dropped inside of him, and he felt another leak escape. He grabbed himself in time to stop it. “Come, Yuuri. You can do it. Show me more of that beautiful pee-pee dance on the way to the toilet.”

Yuuri shook his head, the wet patch on his pants growing, spreading halfway down his thighs. “Vitya, can I let go? Can I just let go right here?”

Victor nodded, stepping closer to the younger man and moving his free hand to Yuuri’s back, rubbing it softly. “Love, are you okay? Are you alright with this?”

Yuuri nodded, moaning as he moved his hands from his crotch. “Pee with me, Victor. Please.”

Victor didn’t have to be asked twice. He let go of the death grip on his cock and wrapped his arms around Yuuri. The second the warmth of Yuuri’s piss began coating him, Victor was done for. He began to pee forcefully, drenching himself and Yuuri completely. The couple clung onto each other tightly, moaning and panting as they both relieved their aching bladders.

“Does it feel good, Yuuri? Does it feel good to soak yourself like this?” Victor moaned, feeling near ecstasy as he released all the pressure in his abdomen. It was near orgasmic.

“Yes, Victor. It feels so good…I’m…I’m getting hard again.” He admitted, clinging to Victor even tighter.

Victor managed to press a sloppy kiss to Yuuri’s head and murmured, “I am too, love.”

When the waterfall of pee finally ended, the floor held a puddle that was of unreal proportions. Looking down, Victor couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yuuri, we must have been holding gallons.”

Yuuri nodded. “We’ll worry about this later, yeah?”

Victor raised an eyebrow at his husband. “Mhm, why’s that?”

Yuuri looked him in the eyes, blazing fierce with need. “I want you inside me, Victor.” Yuuri moved close to Victor’s face, letting his words ghost the older man’s lips. “I want you inside of me _now _.”__


	3. The First Time, Part Two

Warm lips pressed against Victor’s, Yuuri rolling his hips so that their wet crotches collided, erection meeting erection. Victor moaned into Yuuri’s mouth, moving his hand to cup his husband’s cheek. Victor deepened the kiss, tongue struggling to get even further into Yuuri’s welcoming mouth. Victor didn’t realize that they had been moving until the back of his knees hit the bedframe. “Mmm, Yuuri. Undress, love. We don’t want to get the bed wet.”

The couple pulled from the kiss long enough for shirts to be pulled over heads and pants to be kicked off. There was a pause in their undressing as Victor stared at Yuuri’s bulge through his underwear. “Yuuri, my sweetheart.” He gently wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him close. “You are so sexy, my love. You make me feel weak.” He kissed his husband again, showing him the utmost passion with his lips. Movement after movement was fluid, and his hands slipped down to Yuuri’s underwear, carefully pulling down the waistband. Yuuri helped him the rest of the way, shimmying out of the wet cloth and kicking it off when it reached his ankles.

“Vitya…” Yuuri spoke his name between warm, wet kisses. “You’re overdressed.” Deft hands caressed Victor’s chest and stomach, slowly moving down to his pelvis. Victor moaned into the kiss as Yuuri’s hand cupped his package tightly, giving it a light squeeze. A shiver ran up his spine and his cock throbbed with want.

“Ah! Yuuri…”

Yuuri’s fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers, carefully pulling them down. Kneeling on the floor as he slipped them down, Yuuri lifted each of Victor’s feet to free him of his confines. Yuuri’s face was level with Victor’s dick after that, and Victor moaned as he felt Yuuri’s warm breath ghosting his erection. Slowly, deliberately, Yuuri licked the underside of it. Victor moaned unchastely, his hips bucking up as he shivered. Yuuri wasted no more time in taking Victor’s cock into his mouth completely, bobbing his head.

“Ah! Oh, you’re too good at this, my love…” Victor’s hand found Yuuri’s hair, carefully petting the younger man and carding through his dark locks.

After a few more moments, Yuuri removed his mouth from Victor with a satisfying “pop”. He wiped his mouth and got up from his knees, planting a quick kiss to Victor’s lips before asking, “Should I prepare myself now, Vitya?”

Victor ran his hand through Yuuri’s hair once more, kissing his forehead tenderly. “No, love. Let me prepare you. Lie down.”

Yuuri obeyed, lying on the bed and allowing Victor to admire his naked form. Victor crawled from the foot of the bed on his hands and knees, slinking over to Yuuri sensually. He leaned over and grabbed a tube from the nightstand before lying down with Yuuri, gently caressing every inch of his toned skin. Yuuri laid back comfortably, eyes shut and mouth parted. “I love your touch, Vitya. So soft and safe…”

Victor couldn’t resist planting a firm kiss to Yuuri’s forehead as he uncapped the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together for a bit before moving his hand in between Yuuri’s legs. He brought his lips back to Yuuri’s as he traced his index finger over his puckered hole, distracting his lover as he gently slid his finger inside. Slow and careful, he only pressed the slick digit in up to the first knuckle. Yuuri kissed him deeper, and Victor took the cue to press the finger in all the way.

Gingerly, Victor moved his finger around inside of Yuuri, stretching him out slowly. His free hand caressed his husband’s body, leaving soft touches on every inch of him. When he was sure that Yuuri was ready, he pressed in a second finger. Giving Yuuri a few moments to adjust, he pressed the second finger in all the way. “Tell me when I can begin to scissor you, okay, my Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded, opting to nuzzle into Victor’s neck instead of kissing him again. “You can in a a few moments, Vitya. I just need a second.”

Victor ran his hand over Yuuri’s chest, gently rubbing the younger man’s nipple with the pad of his thumb. “Take all the time you need, darling. We’re in no rush.” He pressed a sweet kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head.

“You can start now, Vitya. Thank you for being so gentle and patient.”

Victor carefully moved his two fingers in a circular motion, giving Yuuri a bit more time to warm up to the feeling. “Always, love. I will be as gentle as you need.”

Victor moved his hand from Yuuri’s nipple down to his erection as he began to scissor his fingers. It proved to be a decent distracting, causing Yuuri to emit moans of pleasure rather than moans of pain. Victor prepared him thoroughly, slowly stroking his cock until Yuuri groaned, “Vitya, you have to…stop touching…or I’m gonna…”

Victor removed his hand from Yuuri’s member after giving it one last stroke, carefully pressing a third finger to the younger man’s entrance. “Are you ready for a third finger, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded against Victor’s neck, and the older man slowly added the final digit. Yuuri groaned, his hands gripping Victor’s shoulders for a brief second as he adjusted. “Keep going, Vitya. It just burned for a moment.”

Nodding, Victor pressed the finger in fully. He began to slowly move his fingers around, before stroking Yuuri’s hair with his free hand as he began to scissor all three. Yuuri relaxed against his husband’s touch despite the discomfort he must have been feeling. Victor prepared his hold slowly and carefully, finally curling his fingers and pressing into Yuuri’s sweet spot. 

Yuuri moaned unchastely, bucking his hips into Victor’s touch. “Oh, Vitya!”

Victor smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head. “Would you like me to hit that with my cock, Yuuri, my love?”

Yuuri moaned, nodding into Victor’s neck again. “Please, Vitya.”

Victor brushed Yuuri’s prostate once more before sliding his fingers out, simply to relish in the other’s reaction. He helped Yuuri to lie flat on his back once more, cradling his head and he placed it on a pillow. He pressed a kiss to his husband’s mouth before kneeling between his spread legs, grabbing the lubrication once more. He slicked up his erection thoroughly.

Victor lined himself up Yuuri’s entrance, his tip gently prodding at his husband’s hole. “I’m going to enter you now, okay, Yuuri?” Yuuri nodded, and Victor pressed himself inside.

The warmth that enveloped him inside Yuuri’s cavern made Victor shudder. He wanted nothing more than to press himself in fully, but he stopped halfway to let Yuuri adjust. When Yuuri nodded, Victor pressed in the rest of the way. “Oh, Vitya. You can move, j-just, slowly, yeah?”

Victor nodded, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “Yes, my love. You tell me what speed you’d like, okay? I’ll go nice and slow until you tell me otherwise.”

“Yes, my Vitya.”

Victor began to roll his hips at an agonizingly slow pace, feeling Yuuri’s body swallow his member over and over. He rocked his pelvis like that for a few moments, until Yuuri requested that he go faster. Victor picked up the pace slightly, still not moving too quickly. After a few moments of a moderate pace, he angled himself differently and began to move faster.

His angle was exact; as soon as he moved like that, Yuuri began to moan loudly. “Ah, Vitya! Faster, right there…Please, oh, Vitya, please!”

Yuuri begging him like that was enough to make Victor release on the spot, but he managed to contain himself as he obeyed Yuuri’s wishes. He began pounding against Yuuri’s prostate, leaning down and peppering a trail of kisses along Yuuri’s neckline. Victor stopped to suckle in a few places, making Yuuri moan and call out again. “Ah, Vitya…I’m close already…I just need…Please…”

Yuuri didn’t need to say what he needed; Victor already knew. He reached between them and grabbed Yuuri’s leaking cock, stroking it rhythmically. He felt a heat building in his own lower belly, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer, either. “Yuuri, you feel so good…I’m going to cum, love…”

Yuuri moaned, Victor’s words pushing him past the brink. A hot liquid shot between them, getting on Victor’s chest and stomach as well as Yuuri’s. His walls tightened around Victor’s cock, and the heat took over him. His stomach tensed and tightened and then all the coils inside him release at once; he saw white as he began to come, leaning forward after he had finished stroking Yuuri to competition.

“Oh, Vitya…That was so good…That felt so good…”

Victor nodded, panting as he tried to catch his breath. When he felt himself softening, he pulled out of Yuuri, who whimpered at the loss. He tied off the condom and tossed it in the trash bin before lying down with Yuuri. He peppered kissed over the man’s cheeks before finally settling into a kiss on his lips. Yuuri kissed him back chastely and murmured, “I love you, Victor.”

“I love you, Yuuri.” Victor nuzzled against his husband contently. “Thank you so much, Yuuri…For everything…That was so…exhilarating.”

“I liked it, Vitya…All of it…It felt good to writhe against you…to pee on you and have you pee on me…”

Victor sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Yuuri tightly. He squeezed the younger man tightly, kissing him once more. When he had found his lungs once more, he shifted from the bed and stood slowly. “You get in the shower, love. I’m going to clean up the floor and then join you, yes?”

“Are you sure? I helped make the mess, I can help to clean it-“

Victor shook his head, waving him off. “Let me, Yuuri. You’ve done so much for me today already.”


	4. Right the Wrongs That Don't Exist

Yuuri had been significantly better with his fear of public restrooms. After having conquered his list, there was at least a 50/50 shot that he would be able to use a restroom at any given time. Compared to his previous 10/90 ratio, that was a big improvement for the skater.

Slip ups still occurred, however, and even after they had begun to explore omorashi. The first time after their experimentation, exactly what Victor had feared occurred. They were out at the park, letting Makkachin play in the dog area. Sitting on a bench together, hands clasped between them. Victor didn’t notice anything for the longest time.

It started with an occasional shift of the hips, which Victor figured was Yuuri getting comfortable on the hard bench. After that, it was his legs crossing. By the time Victor realized Yuuri’s predicament, he was already rocking in place subconsciously. Leaning in close, Victor placed his arm around Yuuri’s waist gently. “Yuuri, do you need the toilet?”

Yuuri’s blush was enough of an answer, but he still nodded and confirmed, “Y-Yeah.”

Scowling, Victor leaned in even closer and let his breath fall onto Yuuri’s ear. “And when exactly were you going to tell me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri shrugged, biting his lip. “I didn’t know if…If I could.”

Victor was floored. He shook his head and wordlessly stood, pulling Yuuri up with him in the process. He guided Yuuri over to the restrooms, pulling him inside of a stall and locking it behind them. When he turned to face Yuuri, the younger man was doing a frantic potty dance, still biting his lip. As tenderly as he could, Victor guided Yuuri by the shoulders to face the toilet. He knew that Yuuri would feel the erection pressing against him, but he still took his usual place behind his lover.

“Vitya, are you sure you want me to…”

Victor shook his head, scowling again. “I want you to pee for me, Yuuri. We can talk about it after.”

“Are you really sure, V-“

Yuuri was silenced as Victor’s hands moved to his crotch, gently undoing his button and sliding down his zipper. Victor’s hand slipped under Yuuri’s boxers and carefully took out his member, aiming it for him. “Go ahead, Yuuri. You can pee now.”

Silence. Not a drop emerged. Victor moved his hand to the younger man’s stomach, rubbing soft and slow circles over his bladder. “V-Vitya…” A miniscule spurt escaped, and then Yuuri locked up once more.

“Come on, honey. It’s okay.” Victor pressed a chaste kiss to the man’s neck, rubbing his bladder a bit harder. “Relieve yourself for me, sweetheart.”

Moaning quietly, Yuuri released another spurt. “Hurts…” He muttered.

“I know, love. Don’t give up.” Victor felt concern pooling in his stomach, overriding his arousal completely. He was going soft, his heart speeding up for a different reason. He had feared that exploration of this kink might lead to some mishaps from Yuuri, and he was silently begging that this was correlation rather than causation.

“I can’t go, Vitya….” Yuuri was shaking, whether from the effort of trying to release, or holding back tears.

“Okay, honey. Okay. It’s alright.” Victor tucked Yuuri back into his slacks and turned the man around in his arms, immediately cradling his head and pressing kisses to his cheek. “Shh, shh…It’s alright. We’re going to go home now, okay?”

Yuuri nodded, sniffling as he pulled away from Victor to flush the toilet. “S-Sorry, Vitya.”

Victor shook his head, leading the black-haired man from the bathroom. “No, I should be the one apologizing, love. We’ll talk about all this after we get you home, yes?”

Yuuri nodded, waiting near the exit of the park as Victor ran off to collect Makkachin. With the poodle by his side, he ran back to a squirming Yuuri. “Can we hurry?” Yuuri asked, his voice shaking uncontrollably.

“Yes, of course.” Victor snapped the leash onto Makkachin’s collar and began walking at a brisk pace, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. “It’s not far, Yuuri. Can you wait?”

Yuuri nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I hope so.”

The walk home was nearly silent, except for Victor asking Yuuri how he was doing every few minutes. Yuuri simply answered him with a nod. He had to stop twice to cross his legs and gain his composure. As they reached their home, Victor rushed ahead and fiddled with the lock while Yuuri did a pee-pee dance beside him. He was bouncing from foot to foot and biting his lip, hands shoved in his pocket as he stomped in place. When Victor got the door open, he bolted inside.

Victor waited for Yuuri in the foyer, unleashing Makkachin and then settling onto the couch. He wasn’t looking forward to the conversation he would have to have with Yuuri, because he was pretty sure that Yuuri had been uncomfortable admitting that he needed to the toilet after the kink they had dabbled in. When Yuuri emerged from the restroom, he wordlessly sat on the couch next to his husband.

Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri in reassurance, pressing a kiss to his temple. “All better?”

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, Victor.”

Victor sighed, moving closer to Yuuri on the couch. “Honey, can you please tell me why you held it for so long instead of telling me to take you to the bathroom?”

Yuuri flushed, resting his head on Victor’s shoulder lazily. “Well, I just…I could tell that I was going to have trouble going. I was feeling really anxious about it, and usually when I feel that way, I can’t go. I just wanted to hold it until we got home. ”

Victor couldn’t help but breathe an audible sigh of relief. So it didn’t have anything to do with omorashi. “Oh, Yuuri. You poor thing; next time just say something and we will leave-“

Victor was interrupted by his phone ringing. Yuuri motioned for him to answer it, so he dug the device out of his pocket and looked at the caller I.D. It was Yuri. Grinning, Victor hit answer and put the phone to his ear. “Hello, my angry little Yura. Do you miss me?” Victor’s smile immediately dropped when he heard his name, broken and tearful, coming from the other end of the line. 

“V-Vitya…”

Switching to Russian instead of English, Victor’s tone grew concerned. “Yura? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

The only answer he got was another broken sob.

“Yura…” Victor was aware that his voice was shaking, but he didn’t care. He felt Yuuri’s hand on his shoulder, and turned to face his husband. He held up a finger and slowly left the room, opting to move into the bedroom instead. “Yura, I’m here. Tell me what happened. Is it Otabek? Did you have a fight?”

The strangled weeping that filled Victor’s ear made his heart break, and he began to tremble. “Please, Yura. Tell me something. Tell me that you’re okay. You’re not hurt, are you?”

“Vitya, he found out.” Another few moments of sobbing, and then Yuri finally clarified. “Dedushka found out.”

Victor breathed a soft sigh of relief; at least Yuri was alright, and he wasn’t in a fight with Otabek. At least he wasn’t _hurt _. “How did he find out, Yura? What happened? Is he angry with you?”__

__There was a soft whimper, and then the words, even softer. “Victor, can we come to stay with you for a few days?”_ _

__“Of course, my Yura. Buy tickets for the next flight out and text me the flight number. I’ll be there to pick you up.”_ _

__“Thank you.” The line went dead in Victor’s ear._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedushka: "grandpa"


	5. Russian Tears

Victor had cleaned the house and Yuuri had prepared the guest room. Yuuri had run to his parent’s house to borrow the car, and Victor had worked himself into a tizzy by the time they had to leave for the airport. Hands gripped the steering wheel much too tightly as he drove, and Yuuri kept his hand on Victor’s thigh. 

“I don’t know what to expect, Yuuri, he sounded very upset on the phone.”

“I know, Vitya.” His thigh was squeeze tenderly. “It’ll be okay- he trusted you enough to call you. Just comfort him, Vitya.”

“I haven’t heard him sob like that since he broke his wrist four years ago. And it wasn’t even because of the pain! He was crying because he wouldn’t be able to compete for a month and a half. The kid doesn’t get worked up, Yuuri. Not over anything.”

Yuuri crooned his name once more. “Stop working yourself up, honey. It’ll all be okay. Do you want to pull over and I’ll drive?”

Victor shook his head. “I need the distraction. I’m worried.” Yuuri rubbed his thigh for the rest of the ride.

They arrived at the airport in time for Yuri and Otabek’s flight, and waited for them at the gate. People were already walking in from the plane as they approached. Yuuri kept his arm around Victor’s waist, squeezing him carefully as they saw Yuri and Otabek exit the plane. Yuuri managed a small smile and a wave, but Victor stood still and quiet. Otabek looked okay aside from being a bit disheveled. Yuri, however, looked like a mess. Disheveled was and understatement- his eyes were bloodshot and puffy, face raw and pink. His hair was pulled back into a lazy ponytail and his clothes looked well worn.

Yuuri approached, hugging Otabek and offering to help with their suitcases. Yuri raised his eyes from the terminal floor, and upon seeing Victor, he dropped his suitcase completely. He let it fall to the floor without care, and launched himself at Victor in four short strides. The boy flew into Victor’s arms, making him lose his footing for a moment. When he had composed himself, he pulled the boy close, feeling the younger man’s hands fisting the back of his shirt. “Yura, it’s okay.” He assured the blonde in Russian. Yuri simply shook, crying against Victor.

Victor exchanged a glance with Yuuri and Otabek, who were staring in disbelief. After a few moments of silence, Otabek spoke up. “Maybe Yuuri and I could go get some coffees for the ride home. We’ll meet you guys at the car, okay?”

Yuuri nodded, leaning down to pick Yuri’s suitcase from the floor. As he walked past Victor, he murmured in Japanese, “Send me a text when it’s okay for us to come?”

Victor nodded in agreement. When his husband and Otabek were gone, he gently pulled Yuri’s face back from its resting place against his chest. “Yura, do you want to go to the car and talk?”

Glassy green eyes stared up at him, as vulnerable as he had ever seen them. He nodded slowly, pulling away from Victor enough that they could stand side by side. Victor placed a firm arm around the teen, carefully leading him from the terminal. It was a short walk to the parking garage, and Yuri sniffled miserably the whole way. When they reached Yuuri’s parents car, Victor stopped, leaning his back against the vehicle. Yuri faced opposite him, lip trembling as he stared at the older man. “He hates me, Vitya.” Tears began to fall.

Victor shook his head, holding out his arms and waving his hands, motioning for the young boy to walk into them. When he did, he pulled Yuri close to him, one hand holding him in place and the other gently rubbing the back of his neck. “He doesn’t hate you, Yura.”

Yuri choked on a whimper, his head shaking. “He does.”

Victor kept his voice low and calm, though inside, he was trembling from the shock of seeing Yuri in such a state. “Why do you say that?”

Another choked sob, and something sounding of a hiccup. “W-We fell asleep in my bed. We were so tired after practice, and-“His body shook. “We woke up, and my head was on his chest, and his arms were wrapped-“He was in a constant tremble now, and Victor moved his hand from the back of Yuri’s neck to his back, rubbing it softly. “Dedushka was shouting, cursing and telling Otabek to leave, and he did. I wanted to go with him, and I tried to explain to Dedushka that it wasn’t what he thought and he wouldn’t believe me.” 

Victor pulled the boy closer and he began to outright weep. “It’s alright, it’s alright…”

“I-It’s not!” Yuri’s frame was wracked by sobbing, loud whimpers leaving his throat. “He told me if I was a faggot, to get out, too. He said this is what he gets for letting me hang around all those fags at the ice rink all the time. Said he raised me better.”

“Yura, he was just angry. I’m sure that he’ll-“

“I begged him, I _begged _him. I said I wanted to stay with him, I said Beka was just a friend, he made me happy.” Yuri had gone limp amidst his sobbing, and Victor was now fully supporting his small frame. “He told me to leave, so I did and I…I didn’t know who to call. I’m sorry, Victor.”__

__Victor tried to recall having ever heard those words spoken sincerely from the young man’s mouth. Victor chose his words gingerly. “Yura, I’m glad you called me. You can stay here as long as you want, and train at the ice castle. It’s no imposition. We both love you and we’re glad you’re not hurt. You scared me half to death when you called like that.”_ _

__“D-Don’t say stupid things.” Yuri barked, though the bite in his voice sounded more pathetic than angry._ _

__“I mean it, Yura. I’m sure he will call you to apologize. He loves you very much; something like this won’t change that.”_ _

__“I was stupid. I should have been more careful.” Yuri’s body began to shake again as his tears increased. “I’ve disappointed him so badly.”_ _

__“He has no reason to be disappointed in you.”_ _

__“H-He’s so angry.”_ _

__“He’ll get over it.”_ _

__Yuri shook his head, burying his face even deeper into Victor’s chest. The two of them were silent after that; Victor let the boy cry and rubbed his back. He held him tightly. Yuri cried it out until he had no more tears, and then continuously expelled a dry whimper. By the time he was silent and limp against Victor, it had been nearly a half hour. “Sorry.” Yuri mumbled as he pulled away from Victor._ _

__He didn’t get very far; Victor kept his arms around the young boy, keeping him close. “Don’t apologize to me, Yura.” When he realized that Yuri was calm enough to face Yuuri and Otabek again, he sent a short text to Yuuri telling him to come to the car. As he shoved his phone back into his pocket, he gently pecked the top of Yuri’s head before pulling away to unlock the car. “You’re safe here. Don’t forget that.”_ _


	6. A Happy Medium

Halfway through the ride home, Victor realized that drinking his entire coffee (which was barely room temperature by the time he got to it) within a few minutes of receiving it was a mistake. He also realized that he had neglected to use the restroom before they left the house to go to the airport, and that he hadn’t had time to use it at the airport, either. Victor bit his lip, his bladder full and uncomfortable.

Yuuri was sitting patiently in the front seat, making small talk with Otabek. Yuri was lying down in the backseat, his head resting on Otabek’s lap. Victor didn’t even have the heart to yell at him for wearing his seatbelt incorrectly. The boy looked too morose to accept any criticisms. His own seatbelt felt much too tight around him, squishing his overfilled bladder. He could feel the piss straining to leak out, pressing against the tip of his penis.

Victor glanced at Yuuri, making sure that he was distracted in speaking to Otabek, before daring to reach between his legs and give himself a much needed moment of relief. As much as he had been avoiding it, Victor was debating stopping for a bathroom break. There was still another 20 minutes left of their drive, and he was beginning to realize that he had a slim chance of making it that long.

He bit his lip, shooting a desperate look at Yuuri as he muttered in Japanese, “I really have to go to the bathroom.”

Yuuri stopped talking to Otabek, locking eyes with his husband. His eyes scanned over Victor’s tense body, resting on his crotch, which Victor was trying the best he could to press against the seat of the car. “We can stop somewhere.”

Victor nodded, swallowing hard. “We’re really close to home.”

Yuuri chewed on his lip, evaluating Victor’s form once more. A wave of desperation overcame him and he grunted softly, covering it up with a cough as his hand darted in between his legs once more. “We should stop, Victor. You look really desperate.”

He was. He was incredibly desperate. Nodding in agreement, Victor addressed Otabek in English. “Would you mind if we made a quick stop for the bathroom? I shouldn’t have drank that coffee so fast; it goes right through me.” Victor was blushing; half because of the embarrassment of the situation, and half because of what he knew about Otabek and pee.

Otabek nodded and began to reply, but was cut off by Yuri. “I need to go, too.” He said easily.

After the last car ride with Yuri and Otabek, Victor was surprised by Yuri’s response. Nodding, Victor assured him, “Okay, there’s a rest stop coming up. I’ll stop there.”

Yuri sat up in expectation of their stop, making him have Victor in his diagonal line of vision. Victor visibly cringed, realizing that he couldn’t shove his hands between his legs, even if he needed to. He silently begged his bladder to hold out until they reached the rest area. Victor could feel Yuuri’s eyes on him, and he forced himself to give his husband a warm smile, assuring the younger man that he would be alright.

And he was relatively alright, until they reached a red light. Victor braked, jostling his bladder as he did so. He was unable to control the soft whine that rose in the back of his throat as he felt a spurt of pee grace his boxer. He couldn’t hold himself. He just _couldn’t _. Instead, he gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles began to whiten, and fanned his thighs in and out. He tried to press his leaking cock against the seat of the car once more, but it still took him a few seconds to stop the spurt.__

__“Vitya.”_ _

__The words didn’t come from Yuuri, as he had expected. They came from the younger Yuri, in the backseat. He was staring at Victor intently, a slight blush coating his cheeks. “It’s alright; do what you have to do.” He muttered in Russian._ _

__Yuri was giving him an out; a silent agreement that he wouldn’t mock him for holding himself like a child. Gratefully, Victor nodded. He knew that Otabek had understood what was said, but his husband did not. As the light turned green, Victor eased onto the gas once more. Not even a minute from the rest stop, another painful wave came over him. He winced, grabbing himself frantically and trying to stop the dribbles from leaking out. He glanced at Yuuri, who was looking back at him in shock. Victor shook his head, an answer to an unasked question; no, he was not okay._ _

__Yuuri’s hand found Victor’s thigh, rubbing it softly. “S’okay, Vitya. Almost there.” Victor was grateful that Yuuri was speaking Japanese, so that Otabek and Yuri couldn’t understand him._ _

__As soon as Victor pulled into the rest stop, he yanked off his seatbelt and fumbled with the door handle. Standing up was nearly impossible; he began to leak as soon as the gravity bore down on his bladder and he hand to grab himself once more. He stood on the side of the car, trying to compose himself for a few moments, and then carefully began to walk towards the restrooms. He felt a soft tug on his sleeve, and realized that Yuri was next to him. “Come on, you’re almost there.” Yuri urged him, tugging on his sleeve with more earnest._ _

__Victor nodded, cheeks flushing. Swallowing his pride, he allowed his hand to drift in between his legs once more so that he could walk faster. The bathroom was in sight; he was so close. Yuri tugged on his sleeve, guiding him towards the door briskly. The restroom door was pulled open, and Victor rushed to the urinals. Fumbling with his zipper, he was already leaking as he took out his member. A strong stream began, and he gripped the top of the urinal with his free hand to hold himself up as his overflowing bladder finally got its relief._ _

__He peed and peed, lost in a trance of bliss. He didn’t know how long he stood there emptying himself for, but by the time he was finished, his legs were shaking. He tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them, cringing at the cool wetness of his boxers against his skin. At least the stain hadn’t soaked to his pants, and he was spared that embarrassment. Yuri was waiting for him, leaning against the wall as Victor moved to wash his hands. Locking eyes in the mirror, Victor asked him, “What were you being so nice for? Didn’t want me to piss myself like last time?”_ _

__Yuri mumbled something under his breath and chuckled before shaking his head. “Don’t get used to it. You were nice to me before. I was just repaying the favor.”_ _

__Victor turned to the teenager, a coy grin plastering his face as he reached for a paper towel. “So then, if we’re playing Even-Steven, when do I get my revenge for the first time, hmm?”_ _

__Yuri grinned back at him, pushing himself from the wall with his foot. “Whenever you want, mu’dak.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mu'dak: "asshole"


	7. Sly Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is dedicated to Kata-chan! Thank you for your constant support and comments, they make me very very happy!

The last leg of their trip was plagued by silence. Yuri didn’t lie back down in the backseat, but instead opted to stare out the window. Yuuri had evidently run out of small talk to make with Otabek, and Victor was simply embarrassed. After the last trip the four of them had in the car, coupled with the story that they all already knew about Victor thanks to Yuri, they all must think he had the bladder of a kitten.

When they finally arrived home, Victor offered to bring the car back to Yuuri’s parents while Yuuri got Yuri and Otabek settled in. Yuuri agreed, kissing Victor chastely before leaving the car. Once suitcases were removed from the trunk and the three of them were surrounding the door of the home, Victor drove in the direction of Yuuri’s parents hot springs. 

Mama Katsuki hugged and kissed him, telling him how long it had been since she’d seen him, and frowning when she told him how much she missed him. Victor held onto the woman tightly, thanking her for letting them use the car and explaining the situation as to _why _they had needed the car. Mama frowned, pity painting her face. “The little blonde one who stayed here when you first started coaching Yuuri?”__

__Victor nodded. “He’s having a rough time right now.”_ _

__Mama told him that the four of them should come and have katsudon this week, and Victor agreed. “Victor-kun!” Victor turned on his way out the door, seeing Mama’s bright smile. “Your Japanese is getting better and better.”_ _

__Grinning, Victor thanked her and waved as he moved out the front door. The walk back to his and Yuuri’s house was a relatively short one, however, when he arrived home, he found the house to be silent. The kitchen and living room were empty, and the door to the guest. He didn’t hear any voices as he crept down the hallway and into his and Yuuri’s room. He saw his husband as he closed the door behind him, sucking in his breath at the sight._ _

__When he walked in, Yuuri was sitting on the bed, shifting his hips frantically. The movement was stilled to a small movement of discomfort once Victor entered, a blush crawling up Yuuri’s cheeks. “Yuuri, honey…Are you alright?”_ _

__Yuuri nodded. “Yuri and Otabek are taking a nap, so I told them I’d wake them when it was time for dinner.”_ _

__Victor nodded, taking a step towards his husband. The younger man was still shifting in place, thighs pressed together tightly. “Sweetheart,” Victor leaned in close, so his face was at the same level as Yuuri’s. “Do you need to use the toilet?”_ _

__Nodding, the blush on Yuuri’s cheeks deepened. “Yes, Vitya. I’ve had to go since we left the airport.”_ _

__Victor carded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair affectionately. “Love, the bathroom is right there. And we stopped on the way, you could have tried to go at the rest area. Why are you still holding it?”_ _

__Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, blurting out, “It feels good, Vitya. I want to be full for you. I don’t want to go yet.”_ _

__Victor’s breath hitched again. “My Yuuri…” He felt a heat between his legs, his member becoming increasingly interested in the fact that his husband was bursting to pee, and just for him. Smiling, Victor placed a kiss on Yuuri’s lips. “You’re not in any pain, are you?”_ _

__Yuuri’s eyes popped back open and he shook his head. “I’m not; I promise. What would you like me to do for you, Vitya?” Yuuri’s shyness depreciating, he licked his lips. “I’ll do anything you want.”_ _

__Victor moaned at his husband’s words, taking Yuuri’s wrists and carefully helping him up from the bed. “Undress, love. Down to your underwear.”_ _

__Yuuri pulled his shirt over his head without hesitation, revealing two bulges to Victor. The bulge of his distended bladder at the waistband of his pants, and the bulge pressing out from the crotch area. Yuuri’s cheeks darkened as he pulled down his pants, fully revealing the erection straining against his boxers. His legs were pressed tight at the thighs, trying to capture his erection between them. He was shifting from foot to foot in a pee-pee dance, and Victor was captivated. “I need to go really bad, Vitya.” Yuuri whispered, his voice dropping an octave._ _

__Victor nodded, using his fingers to gently lift Yuuri’s chin so that he could connect their lips. “I know, sweetheart. If it gets to be too bad, tell me. We can stop anytime you want, okay?”_ _

__Yuuri pressed his lips to Victor’s again before responding. “I know that, Vitya. I will tell you, I promise.”_ _

__“Thank you.” Carefully, Victor wrapped his hands around Yuuri’s waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other. He could feel every inch of Yuuri’s front- his swollen bladder being squished between them, the erection begging to be touched, every moment he made as he squirmed, desperately trying to hold his bladder. “I love you squirming like this, Yuuri.” His mouth moved over Yuuri’s neck in wide, open-mouth kisses. Yuuri moaned, leaning his head back to give the older man better access to the warm flesh._ _

__Yuuri only last a few moments before he pulled away from Victor enough to grab himself between the legs. He whimpered, a ragged pant leaving his lips as he tried to ride out the wave of desperation. “I leaked a little.” Yuuri told him after he had composed himself. Victor became increasingly grateful that he and Yuuri’s conversation was entirely in Japanese, in case Yuri and Otabek were awake still._ _

__He wasn’t lying; when Yuuri pulled his hand away, there was a rather large wet patch on the front of his boxers. “S’okay, Yuuri. You’re doing so well.” Victor pressed a soft kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head and asked him, “Do you want to stop now? I only want to take this as far as you want to go.”_ _

__Yuuri shook his head, burying his face in Victor’s neck. Hot breath on his skin sent a shiver down his spine; “I want to hold it until I can’t any longer.”_ _

__Victor swallowed hard, his cock twitching. He couldn’t resist grinding himself against the younger man’s erection and murmuring, “We should go into the bathroom. The shower, maybe?”_ _

__Yuuri nodded in agreement, allowing himself to be led by Victor into their en-suite shower. Victor pulled his shirt and pants off, leaving him in nothing but his own underwear, before joining Yuuri in the shower. Yuuri was biting his lip, both hands shoved between his legs as he crossed and uncrossed them multiple times. “I need the toilet so bad, Vitya.”_ _

__Victor nodded, his hand rubbing Yuuri’s back. “If you want to stop, I promise that it’s ok-“_ _

__Yuuri scowled, shaking his head. “No, Vitya.”_ _

__Now sure of Yuuri’s wishes, Victor let one hand snake down to the bulge in Yuuri’s stomach. “Are you going to have an accident, if I push down right here?”_ _

__Yuuri nodded frantically, a soft moan escaping his lips. “I’ll wet myself, Vitya.”_ _

__Victor leaned in close to Yuuri’s ear and murmured, “Do you want to wet yourself, Yuuri?”_ _

__Yuuri nodded, just as frantic. “Y-Yes, Vitya. I want to.”_ _

__Victor pulled Yuuri upright, grabbing his wrists and pressing him carefully against the shower wall. He anchored himself in front of his husband, thigh between his legs and front pressed flush against the younger man. “Go ahead, Yuuri. You can let go.”_ _

__Yuuri shook his head, grinding his crotch against Victor’s thigh in a way that made the older man want to come right then and there. Yuuri pulled his hands away from Victor’s, instead wrapping them behind Victor’s neck and tilting his head up for a kiss. Yuuri’s kisses were frantic and sloppy; open-mouthed and needy. Victor moaned into the other man’s mouth as he continuously felt his lover’s erection grinding against his crotch. He rutted forward, rubbing his own erection against Yuuri for much needed friction._ _

__Victor began to feel a warm wetness soaking into his thigh, and he moaned even more wantonly into Yuuri’s mouth. Their lips didn’t break connection once as the warmth began to spread, Yuuri still desperately rocking himself into Victor’s leg, trying to hold back. Victor felt a pressure building in his own stomach, and he began to lurch himself against Yuuri at a breakneck speed. It felt too good- he was going to-_ _

__Yuuri’s damn burst at the same time that Victor came against Yuuri’s leg; mouths were pulled apart in favor of heads resting on sweaty shoulders. Victor moaned into Yuuri’s soft skin as his body convulsed, a white heat releasing as his dick twitched and expelled his seed. His husband was leaning against him as well, breathing heavily into his own shoulder as hot piss coated them both, splattering onto the shower floor._ _

__By the time Yuuri was finished, Victor’s come had been washed away and replaced by the saturation of his husband’s urine. Yuuri was breathing heavily, erection still pressing against Victor’s thigh. By the way he was panting, Victor knew that it wouldn’t take much to get him release. Victor shoved his hand under the waistband of Yuuri’s boxers, springing his erection free. He grabbed it at the base, pumping it roughly._ _

__Three strokes. That was all Yuuri had needed, and then he was leaning against Victor’s shoulder once more. He moaned unchastely as he came, rocking himself into Victor’s hand as his body shook. Victor planted soft kisses on his head, murmuring about how sexy he was like this, and how beautiful he looked. His words only served to make Yuuri moan once more as his body went limp; completely spent._ _

__Victor reached over to turn on the shower, shivering as the cold water came on. As they waited for it to heat up, Yuuri looked up at Victor with wide eyes. “Was that as good for you as it was for me?”_ _

__Victor chuckled and nodded. “Yuuri, you were amazing.”_ _

__“I love you, Vitya.”_ _

__“I love you, Yuuri.”_ _


	8. Flies on the Wall

A week had flown by, and Yuri was in a seemingly better mood. He and Otabek had taken to training at the ice castle, and Victor and Yuuri had fallen back into their usual routine. They had taken Yuri and Otabek to dinner at Yuuri’s parents, and Victor made a point not to mention Yuri’s grandfather, or if they had worked it out yet. The young pair was welcome to stay as long as they needed to, and Victor didn’t want to bring up anything to upset Yuri once again. They had fallen into a comfortable, happy medium together. That was until Victor and Yuuri joined the younger couple at the ice rink one day, only to find them doing something _other _than training.__

__Victor realized first, freezing in the doorway and holding his arm out to stop his husband from walking any further. “Vitya, what- “_ _

__“Shh!” Victor hissed, pointing._ _

__Otabek had Yuri cornered at the side of the rink, the blonde leaning back against the sides. Lips were pressing together, and Otabek’s hands were at Yuri’s waist. Yuri’s hands were wrapped loosely behind Otabek’s neck, and Victor couldn’t help but notice the constant motion of his hips. To the untrained eye, it might look as if Yuri was rutting himself against Otabek for sexual pleasure, to create friction. But to both Victor and Yuuri, it looked as if there was more of a wiggle in his hips, a different kind of desperation._ _

__“Beka…I need to go so bad…”_ _

__Bingo. Victor knew he and Yuuri should slip from the room and let them finish up. He knew it was obscene to watch. But as he glanced at his husband, he saw the younger man’s eyes glued to the scene as well. He was making no effort to slip away, either. Breathing a sigh of relief, Victor allowed himself to watch on._ _

__“You have to hold it for me, Yura. Just a bit longer.”_ _

__Otabek’s mouth was on Yuri’s neck, pressing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along his pale skin. Yuri’s head was thrown back, a low moan pushing past his lips. His hands moved from behind Otabek’s neck, one fisting the front of the older man’s shirt, and the other squeezing between his own legs. “Are you going to make me wet myself on the ice?” Yuri murmured._ _

__Otabek chuckled and shook his head. In Russian, he said, “No, kitten. I’ll take you to the bathroom before that.”_ _

__Without thinking, Victor leaning in and translated for Yuuri, who nodded in response. Wide eyed, they both stared as the scene in front of them continued to unfold. Otabek moved his hands down to Yuri’s crotch, removing his own hand from the area. “Now, now. None of that yet. Can’t you hold it like a good boy?” Victor felt a heat pooling in his crotch, and he bit his lip as he continued to whisper translations into Yuuri’s ear._ _

__“Beka, I’m going to piss myself if you don’t let me go.”_ _

__“Mmm…Yeah?”_ _

__Otabek leaned in and pressed a hand to Yuri’s lower stomach sharply, causing the blonde to bend forward, shoving both hands to his crotch. “Oh, fuck!”_ _

__Victor was hard. He rubbed his thighs together, creating some friction for himself, though not nearly enough. When Yuri moaned, “You made me leak.” Victor almost let out a moan of his own._ _

__When Otabek chuckled and whispered, “I better get you to the bathroom, then, before you soak yourself.” Victor grabbed Yuuri’s arm and pulled him away from the doorframe abruptly. He dragged Yuuri down the hall and into the locker room, locking the door behind them so that Yuri and Otabek wouldn’t be able to get in if they decided to stop there after the restroom. “Yuuri.” He breathed as he turned from the door, realizing how close his husband was to him._ _

__Chocolate eyes stared at him, lidded. Licking his lips, Yuuri rolled his hips forward, meeting Victor’s erection with his own. This time, Victor couldn’t hold back a moan, Yuuri’s name dripping from his lips. “Yuuri, this is so wrong.”_ _

__“I know.” He agreed, but he still rolled his hips again. “I can’t help it. Vitya, you’re turned on, too.” Yuuri was whimpering, shamelessly rutting against Victor._ _

__Victor lost every ounce of self-control at his husband’s unapologetic need, and he broke. Hands drifted between them, skillfully undoing Yuuri’s belt buckle and opening his pants. Victor could feel Yuuri’s hands working on his own pants, and he sighed deeply, exhaling shakily. As soon as he wrapped his hand around the base of Yuuri’s cock, exposing it, he could feel Yuuri do the same to him. “Yuuri, my love…”_ _

__“Yes, Vitya?”_ _

__Hands were moving fast; pumping each other’s leaking lengths at breakneck speed. They had to be quick, before Yuri and Otabek realized they were there- not to mention, the need itself was a pressing one, and Victor was begging for release. “I adore you…”_ _

__Yuuri leaned forward, pressing his lips against Victor’s in a comforting warmth. Victor kissed him back with fervency, wet mouths molding into each other, tongues teasing lips. Playfully, Victor nipped at Yuuri’s lower lip, making him moan. The unchaste sound sent a heat surging through Victor, and he felt his stomach begin to coil. “V-Vitya…” Yuuri groaned._ _

__“Yuuri…”_ _

__No subsequent words were exchanged, though they both knew what the other meant. Within seconds of feeling Yuuri spill onto his hand, Victor began to release, as well. Moaning into Yuuri’s kiss, he rode out the orgasm while rutting into Yuuri’s hand. He felt his husband’s body shaking against his, and then just like that, it was over. “Vitya…”_ _

__Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s head, panting. “Quickly now, love. We need to change our shirts and get cleaned up, yes?”_ _

__As Yuuri was pulling away with a nod, there was a knock on the door. Yuuri froze, biting his lip. Victor cleared his throat and asked confidently, “Yes?”_ _

__“Victor?” It was Otabek._ _

__“Ah, y-yes.”_ _

__“Why is the door locked?”_ _

__Victor was grateful as Yuuri handed him a towel, and he quickly dried off his hands. Yuuri was already pulling a fresh shirt from his gym bag over his head, and Victor rushed to pull his shirt off as he unlocked the door. He opened it to find Otabek with a confused expression standing in the hall. “Good morning, Otabek! How are you and Yuri doing this morning?”_ _

__Victor casually avoided Otabek’s previous question, pulling the clean shirt that Yuuri handed him over his head. “Uh, we’re alright.” Otabek continued to glance from Yuuri to Victor and back again as he opened a locker and began to rifle through a gym bag._ _

__“Where is little Yura?”_ _

__Victor didn’t fail to notice Otabek’s ears grow red at the question. “He’s uh, not feeling too great.” Otabek stood, grabbing the entire gym bag instead of whatever he was looking for inside of it. “I just need to bring him his bag, he’s got some pain killers in here somewhere.” Nervously, Otabek turned from the room, giving a small wave as he did so. Yuuri and Victor exchanged a glance, but neither said a word as they pulled on their skates and began to lace them up._ _

__By the time they got their skates on and headed out to the rink, Otabek had emerged from the restroom with Yuri in tow. Victor and Yuuri waved as they pulled off their skate guards, as if they hadn’t just gotten each other off after becoming aroused by seeing the younger couple indulge themselves in holding urine. That kind of detachment was really a skill. As Victor skated onto the ice, grasping tightly onto Yuuri’s hand, he couldn’t help but notice that Yuri had changed his pants._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know if I went much too far with this, lol. I apologize.


	9. Resolution

That night, Victor and Yuuri laid in bed together, a tangle of arms and legs. Victor nuzzled into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to the warm skin. “Yuuri?”

“Mhm?”

“You sleepy?”

Yuuri’s arms wrapped around Victor even tighter, a shaky sigh breaking past the younger man’s lips. “No, not really.”

Victor aimlessly ran his fingers over Yuuri’s back, still pressing an occasional kiss to his husband’s neck. “He changed his pants, you know.”

“Yura?”

“Mhm.”

“Do you think…?” Yuuri’s voice trailed off, though Victor knew his husband’s implication.

Victor pulled away from Yuuri enough to lock eyes with him, nodding slowly. “Either that or he’d leaked badly enough that his pants showed it.”

“Mhm…Vitya?” Yuuri’s brown eyes were soft and indolent; almost hazy.

“Yes, love?”

“Do you feel…ashamed about this morning? We just kind of stood there and let it happen and…Vitya…We got aroused watching it. Was that wrong?”

Victor allowed his own thoughts to formulate for a moment, stroking Yuuri’s cheek with the pad of his thumb as he pondered his husband’s words. “I don’t feel ashamed, Yuuri. It was…arousing to watch. We couldn’t help becoming aroused by it…But I do think we may have been out of line in allowing it to get that far…We shouldn’t have…encroached on a private moment like that.”

Yuuri nodded against Victor’s hand. “Vitya?”

“Mhm?”

Yuuri exhaled shakily, suppressing a soft chuckle. “Could we try something like that one day? You know, on the ice like that?”

Victor chuckled softly in response, pulling Yuuri closer to him. “Of course, my love. We can try anything you want.”

When morning came around, Victor emerged from the bedroom to begin cooking breakfast to find Yuri sitting on the couch alone. When he entered the room, the teen looked up with bloodshot eyes. Stepping from the kitchen to instead approach Yuri, Victor sat next to him on the couch. “Yura, are you alright?”

Yuri nodded, clutching his cell phone in his hand so hard that his knuckles were turning white. “Dedushka finally answered my calls. I’ve been trying to get in contact with him since we got here.”

Victor reached out, mindlessly playing with Yuri’s blonde locks. “What did he say, Yura?”

Yuri laughed and muttered something under his breath, looking up at Victor with green eyes full of pain. “He told me I was a disgrace to the family, and not to call him anymore.”

“Oh, Yura…”

His green eyes grew darker, and wetter. “He said he was glad that I’d run off to go be with _my own kind _in Japan and that maybe I belonged out here where they didn’t mind faggots.”__

__Victor felt a lump rising in his own throat at Yuri’s obvious pain, his own heart wrenching at the site of him. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s frame, pulling him close. “Yura, it’s-“_ _

__“He said he should have realized something was off after my exhibition skate, but he just thought I was trying to be provocative to shock the audience.”_ _

__“He still might come around, give him time to-“_ _

__“He said that I’m dead to him.”_ _

__The words hung in the air; stale and stagnant. Yuri wasn’t crying, just relaxing limply into Victor’s touch. He was defeated; too destroyed to even weep, and Victor was helpless to find the words to make him feel any better. Quiet footsteps were heard in the hall, and Yuuri froze in the entrance to the living room when he locked eyes with Victor. Seeing the situation, Yuuri nodded wordlessly and backed out of the room once more._ _

__“Yura, did you talk to Otabek about your phone call?”_ _

__Yuri shook his head. “He went out early this morning to see about renting a motorcycle. He misses riding his.”_ _

__Victor hummed in response, carding his fingers through the younger’s hair. He didn’t have the words to fix Yuri’s pain, but he was suddenly aware that Yuri didn’t need words. He needed exactly what was being given to him- unconditional love and support from an adult who accepted him. So, Victor remained silent. He held Yuri, fragile and weak. He hummed on occasion, to give Yuri an audible cue that he was listening if he had any more to say._ _

__After a while, Yuri pulled away and looked up at Victor with glassy eyes. “Victor, I don’t want to go back to Russia.”_ _

__Victor nodded in response. “You don’t have to; you’re welcome to stay here as long as you’d like.”_ _

__Yuri shook his head. “I don’t want to skate under Yakov any longer. I don’t…I don’t think I could face him after this.”_ _

__Victor forced an encouraging smile onto his face and chided, “Yakov doesn’t care whom you love, Yuri. He is angry with me because I left him, not because I’m gay.”_ _

__Yuri shook his head once more, biting his bottom lip. “Not because…not that. I don’t want to face him after disappointing Dedushka like this. After becoming a disgrace to him. Dedushka was like my father…And Yakov…A second father to me. I don’t want to see him, Victor.”_ _

__Victor looked at the boy, desperately trying to understand his reasoning. He couldn’t, but he nodded his head either way. “Yura, you don’t have to go back if you don’t want to. You can stay with us, yes?”_ _

__Yuri’s face softened even more, his vulnerability multiplying in tenfold. “Victor, will you and Yuuri coach me?”_ _

__Victor took in a sharp breath. He and Yuuri had not been planning on skating competitively any longer- they had not officially announced that, however. Victor was becoming much too old, and Yuuri wasn’t too far behind. Yuri, however, and even Otabek- they still had years ahead of them in the competitive skating world. A smile stretched Victor’s face, and he nodded. “Da, Yura. We would love to coach you.”_ _


	10. Stay Close To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have I done lol ugh

Victor had agreed that he and Yuuri would coach Yuri, however, the coaching did not begin that day. Otabek had managed to rent a motorcycle, and upon returning and seeing Yuri’s morose state, he decided to take the younger man out for a ride on it to cheer him up. Victor and Yuuri decided to go to the rink still, and headed there shortly after breakfast. Victor wasn’t sure whether Yuuri had meant to experiment with what they had seen the younger couple doing so soon, but Victor found himself having two cups of coffee with his breakfast that morning. Yuri and Otabek would probably not be joining them at the rink that day; it was the perfect opportunity for them to try something out.

Victor felt a signal from his filling bladder already as they were leaving for the rink, but he ignored it. He made sure to pack an extra set of clothes for both himself and his husband in his duffel bag, though he didn’t inform Yuuri that they were there. They walked to the ice castle in silence, hand in hand.

When Victor bent over to lace up his skates, he realized that his bladder had filled significantly during their short walk. He grunted slightly, covering it up with a cough. Yuuri gently ran his fingers through the older man’s hair, murmuring, “You alright, Vitya?”

Victor smiled up at his husband, nodding. “Just fine, love.”

They skated onto the ice together, warming up hand in hand. After separating and doing some heavier warm ups, Victor noticed Yuuri beginning to skate a familiar piece. It was the beginning of his “Stay Close To Me” choreography, that he had adapted for he and Yuuri to skate in his exhibition at the Grand Prix that Yuuri took silver in. Smiling, Victor fell into the choreography, skating close to his husband. 

“Yuuri…” he murmured in his husband’s ear after the first lift. “I love you so much.”

Yuuri brushed his hand over Victor’s cheek, causing the older man to smile into the succinct touch. “I love you, Victor.”

Bladder forgotten, Victor skated through the serene routine with Yuuri. When they had finished, Victor kept his face close to the younger man’s. Breathing heavy from the exertion, he pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s as they both caught their breath. “Beautiful, Yuuri. You are so beautiful.”

After all this time, a soft blush still dusted Yuuri’s cheeks as Victor’s words fell upon attentive ears. “Be with me forever, Vitya?”

Victor gently pressed his lips to Yuuri’s, hardly a brush of flesh. “Of course.”

His bladder was beginning to make itself known again, a soft throbbing in his lower abdomen. He licked his lips, leaning in and kissing Yuuri properly. His husband responded immediately, lips pressing against his with fervor. Victor opened his lips slightly, feeling Yuuri part his as well. Victor slipped his tongue into Yuuri’s wet cavern, teasing his husband’s tongue with his own. Yuuri moaned into his mouth, the sound reverberating off Victor’s teeth. 

Victor was having trouble keeping still, his hips in a subtle but constant motion. He wished to cross his legs, but refused to. He wanted to keep his bladder under wraps, allowing Yuuri to see his problem through his signs of progressive desperation. He wanted his husband to be surprised, his actions spontaneous.

By the time Yuuri had guided Victor backwards and his back found the edge of the rink, Victor was letting his hips wiggle in a constant squirm. His movement was no longer subtle, and Yuuri noticed it as soon as he pulled their bodies flush against the edge of the rink. “Vitya…” He murmured in Victor’s ear, tickling his lobe with the heated words. “Do you need the toilet?”

Victor shook his head and denied, “No, Yuuri.”

“Mmm…” Yuuri’s eyes scanned over Victor, from his flushed face down to his tense crotch. He watched as Victor squirmed in place for a few moments before tenderly running his hands from Victor’s chest all the way down to his abdomen in a slow motion. “I think you need the toilet, Vitya.”

Victor shook his head, playing along and refusing to give away his predicament. “I don’t need to go.” He whispered.

Yuuri’s hands found the swell of his bladder, and Victor shuddered as the extremities moved over his taut skin. It tickled, and Victor lost his composure momentarily. He stopped mid-squirm to cross one leg over the other, whimpering quietly. He could hear his husband’s shaky exhale and comforting words in his ear, “Victor, I’m going to ask you for a color to make sure you’re okay with what we’re doing, okay? Green is good, yellow is slow down, and red is stop.”

Victor nodded, composing himself enough to uncross his legs and go back to wiggling around. “Green.” He told Yuuri, before the younger had a chance to ask.

“Good.” Yuuri praised him, teasing his fingers over Victor’s bladder once more. “Vitya…I know you need the bathroom…I can take you, if you want.”

It was a half-genuine offer, and Victor shook his head. “I don’t need to go.” He objected, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek.

“Oh yeah?” Yuuri leaned in close, trailing his tongue over Victor’s neck briefly. The hot, wet trail made the older man moan and buckle his hips, wincing as he lost momentary control of his bladder. Desperate to regain composure, he squirmed under Yuuri’s touch, rutting against his husband shamelessly. “I like being able to feel your potty dance up close.” Yuuri told him, causing another unchaste moan to escape Victor’s lips. He was growing hard, and continued rutting against Yuuri even after he had regained control of his urine. Now, he wanted that friction for a different reason. “Won’t you admit it, Vitya? Tell me how badly you need to go…”

Victor shook his head, finally giving in. He pressed his lips close to Yuuri’s ear and let the words out slowly and carefully. “I can hold it for you, Yuuri.”

Now it was Yuuri’s turn to groan. He pressed his lips back to Victor’s, greedily opening his husband’s mouth with his tongue. Victor melted into the kiss, letting Yuuri immobilize him with his tongue. When he regained his senses, he realized that his leaking cock was beginning to feel wet for a reason other than arousal. With a soft moan, Victor reached between them and squeezed himself through his pants.

“Color, Vitya?”

Victor took a moment to evaluate his need before responding. “Green.” He told his husband. “But we better move somewhere safe soon, or the ice is going to be yellow.”

Yuuri leaned in, pressing a few more kisses to Victor’s mouth before moving to the older man’s neck. Soft kisses and succinct licks were drawn across his skin, quiet moans tumbling from the Russian’s mouth. “Come, Vitya. Let me take you to the bathroom.”

Victor shook his head, nearly panting. “Locker room. The showers. I want to wet myself for you, Yuuri.”

Without argument, Yuuri guided Victor from the ice, moving slowly and carefully as to not jostle his bladder. He sat Victor down on a bench and knelt down in front of him, beginning to unlace his skates. Victor pressed his cock against the hard bench, trying to grind himself against the seat and keep from wetting himself right then and there. When Yuuri looked up at him with lidded eyes, hands slipping off his skates, Victor nearly melted. “You okay, Vitya?”

Victor nodded, moving his hand to run through Yuuri’s soft hair. “Perfect, love. Thank you.” He whispered.

Yuuri removed his own skates after Victor’s, slipping off their socks as well and guiding Victor towards the locker room. The walk was short, but difficult for Victor. His bladder was throbbing continuously at that point, and he needed to stop twice to grab himself and bounce in place. “Almost there, Vitya.” Yuuri assured him, flashing him a comforting smile.

Victor nodded, settling for clutching his member and hurrying into the locker room. Yuuri’s mouth found Victor’s once more, and Victor allowed his eyes to shut. He let himself be led into the showers, fully trusting Yuuri to get him there in one piece. Once he was pressed against the shower wall, Victor stopped focusing on his bladder and instead focused on the warm and pleasant feeling of Yuuri’s lips on his. “Yuuri…” He began to murmur between kisses as he felt spurts of piss begin to soak his underwear. “Yuuri, I’m having an accident…” A gentle bite to Victor’s lower lip and he moaned unchastely. “Yuuri, do you need to go? Pee with me, love…”

Victor groaned as he felt Yuuri’s warmth join his own, unsure of who’s fluids were soaking whom as he tilted his head back and allowed himself to feel the unreal relief. Yuuri’s head found Victor’s shoulder, and Victor began planting kisses on into the younger man’s hair. “S’good, Vitya?”

“So good, Yuuri.”

Yuuri was finished first, and Victor was still emptying himself. Piss splattered loudly onto the shower floor for another 30 seconds before Victor was finally finished. With a shaky hand, Victor reached over and turned on the tap, the cold water hitting them both and making them shiver. Hair becoming soaked along with their shirts, Victor smiled at Yuuri, watching the younger man through his bangs. Droplets of water were falling from his hair onto his face, brown eyes glistening and cheeks pink. He was smiling, and Victor couldn’t resist reaching out and pushing the hair from Yuuri’s face. He leaned forward, kissing his husband’s forehead.

By the time soaked clothes were shed and kicked to the corner of the shower, Victor could feel his arousal begging to be touched. Yuuri was in no better position, his own erection pressing against Victor’s thigh. Victor knelt down on the shower floor, gently taking his husband’s member into his hand and licking up the shaft slowly. Just as he was about to take the head into his waiting mouth, they heard it. The slam of the locker room door, and some cursing in Russian.

Frozen, the pair held their breath as they heard footsteps approaching. Finally, the footsteps stopped. Unfortunately, they stopped right in front of the showers. “Please,” Yuri’s voice came from the other side of the shower curtain. “Please tell me you aren’t shirking practice to shower together.”

Sheepishly, Victor rose to his feet and stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain. “Yura!” He beamed at the younger Russian. “So glad you decided to come! Could you do us a favor and bring us some clothes from my bag?”

Yuri’s eyes went wide at the realization that they both were in fact in the shower. His face grew red all the way up to his ears, but he did walk away. When he returned, Yuri was carrying Victor’s duffel bag. “What happened to your clothes?” He asked suspiciously, dropping the bag onto a nearby bench.

Victor knew he should resist, but he simply couldn’t. With an exasperated sigh, he told Yuri, “Oh, we absolutely soaked them.” He paused, watching the teen’s face go red. “We were absolutely sopping.” He felt Yuuri’s hand grabbing his arm and squeezing, urging him to stop. He ignored his husband. “We just couldn’t wait any longer.”

If Yuri’s face could have gotten any redder, it would have. “What the hell are you-“

Grinning, Victor winked at Yuri. “Why are you getting so red in the face, Yura? We were working so hard we got drenched in _sweat _. We just couldn’t wait another second to have a shower.” Yuri nearly passed out. Victor’s grin only widened.__


	11. A Not-So-Subtle Tease

As soon as Yuri left the shower area, Victor moved the shower curtain back in place and turned to his red-faced husband. “Victor!” he hissed, his tone disapproving.

Victor flashed him a smile and a soft shrug, getting back down on his knees. “What?”

“W-What are you doing?” Yuuri muttered as Victor took his husband’s now soft cock into his hand, squeezing it tenderly and giving it a few slow strokes.

“Getting you back up, honey. Yuri walking in here made you nervous.” Victor murmured, licking the underside of Yuri’s semi and making the younger man groan quietly.

“Victor…We can’t…” Victor got Yuuri to full mast, taking his husband’s tip into his mouth and enticing another near-silent moan from his lips. “They are right…in the next…room…”

Victor ignored Yuuri’s protests, which were becoming more half-hearted as Victor took more of his husband’s length and began to bob his head. One hand grasped the base of Yuuri’s erection, and the other moved between his legs to stroke his own leaking arousal. Victor wasted no time teasing, and pumped himself hard and fast as he moved his mouth around Yuuri’s length at the same speed.

“V-Vitya…You’re going to make me come…”

Victor pulled away long enough to encourage, “Yes, Yuuri. Please come for me.”

Yuuri whimpered quietly, and Victor moved his hand from the base of Yuuri’s penis to his hip, where he lightly thumbed warm skin as a sign of comfort. He could feel his own orgasm pooling in his stomach, a radiating warmth that threatened to snap and spread at any second. He slowed down his strokes, wanting to wait until Yuuri was spilling into his mouth to let himself come.

Victor didn’t have to wait long. Yuuri’s hips buckled under Victor’s touch, and he arched into Victor’s mouth with a long pant. His hot seed filled Victor’s mouth as he pumped his arousal; needing only two strokes to reach his own nirvana. As Yuuri’s come slipped down his throat, Victor released his own liquid onto the shower floor, moaning onto Yuuri’s cock.

As Victor pulled off of Yuuri’s softening member, he glanced up at his husband with lidded eyes. “How was that, Yuuri?”

Yuuri lowered himself to the shower floor, pulling Victor into a close hug. Warm lips found Victor’s, a tender and soft touch. “So good, Vitya. Thank you.”

It was easy for Victor to get dressed and back into his skates, sauntering out to the ice as if he hadn’t just been sucking Yuuri off in the shower minutes before. For Yuuri, it was more difficult. He remained red in the face as the older couple joined Yuri and Otabek on the ice, avoiding eye contact with the younger two.

“Done fucking in the shower?” Yuri teased, launching himself into a quadruple salchow. 

Otabek scolded him, but Victor only rolled his eyes. “We weren’t _fucking _. We were trying to be considerate and save water by using the same shower.” Yuri glared at him, and Victor only winked at the blonde.__

__True to his word, Victor began going over routines with Yuri. Yuuri assisted him in his critique and advice, but was much less vocal than the Russian man. It was about an hour into working with Yuri that Victor noticed the blonde needed to pee- clearly, he and Yuuri weren’t the only ones planning on having some fun on the ice today. Victor watched as Yuri pressed his legs together every change he got, refusing to stand still for even a second without a subtle motion of his hips._ _

__Victor said nothing of Yuri’s discrete predicament, telling the younger to run through his program once more. Nodding, Yuri began skating his routine again. Victor glanced at Otabek, who was leaning on the side of the rink, watching Yuri intently. His eyes never left the younger man, fixated on him as if he was the only person in the room. It was that fact that confirmed to Victor that the younger couple were in fact playing a game with each other._ _

__Yuri’s routine was sloppy that time around. Coming up from a combination spin, the blonde grabbed himself between the legs briefly. Victor watched with amusement, wondering if Yuri was going to admit his need after he finished, giving in and going to the bathroom. He wondered if Otabek would scold him for it later, or if the older man was needing the toilet as well. He wondered what games they played, compared to the games he and Yuuri played._ _

__Victor’s conscious was larger than his curiosity. After Yuri finished his routine, Otabek tossed the blonde his water bottle. Victor didn’t fail to notice the glare that was shot at Otabek as he caught the bottle, begrudgingly bringing it to his lips as he tried to stand still. Victor skated towards the younger Russian as he tossed the water back to Otabek. He positioned himself behind Yuri, keeping a small distance between them. A gentle hand on the younger’s arm, he guided him to skate with him._ _

__To Yuuri and Otabek, it looked as if Victor was helping Yuri with his step sequence. However, while Victor was doing so, he mumbled, “Why don’t you just go, Yura?”_ _

__Yuri scowled, not missing a beat in his skating. “What are you talking about, old man?”_ _

__Victor feigned offense. “Old? I’m wounded, Yura. I know I’m no spring chicken, but old…Now, that’s just cruel.” Yuri rolled his eyes in response, and Victor tried again. “If you think your potty dance is subtle, you’re sadly mistaken. Why don’t you just go?”_ _

__Yuri’s face grew pink, and he shook his head. “I don’t need the toilet, idiot.”_ _

__Victor smirked, sliding his skate out just enough to knock with Yuri’s, sending them both onto the ice with a quiet thud and a scrape of their blades bringing up shavings. Victor’s smirk only grew as Yuri trembled, shoving his hand between his legs as his cheeks flushed. He grunted, removing his hand and standing up on shaky legs. Victor followed suit, murmuring, “Do you want to try the step sequence again, or do you want to go to the toilet first?”_ _

__Victor had given him an out, and his predicament was now obvious. Still, Yuri shook his head. “Help me with the sequence again.”_ _

__Raising his eyebrows, Victor obliged. They went through the sequence another two times before Yuri finally asked for a break. Victor watched as the younger Russian approached Otabek, seemingly to get his water bottle. Victor watched as he took a sip, and listened as the younger couple had a short exchange in Otabek’s native tongue._ _

__After the short exchange, Otabek skated off the ice and motioned for Yuuri to follow him. “Let me show you the bike, Yuuri. I was thinking about maybe buying it out and keeping it.”_ _

__Wordlessly, Yuuri nodded and followed the younger man off the ice. Once they were in the locker room, Yuri skated back over to Victor, still unable to keep completely still. He looked up at the older man with a firm expression, biting his lip. “Okay, you’ve been fucking with me all day. Tell me what you know.”_ _


	12. Honesty is the Best Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only acceptable comment to leave at the end of this chapter is "What the fuck, Lemons?"
> 
> My response? "I asked myself that same question a minimum of fifty times as I wrote this."
> 
> So, now that we got that out of the way.

Victor smirked down at Yuri, cocking his head to the side. “Yura, what are you getting so uptight about?”

Yuri’s face grew red, and he let a frustrated puff of air out from his nose. “You’ve been teasing me all day! First when you were in the shower, and then…now. Do you know, Victor?”

“Do I know _what _?” he wanted to hear Yuri say the words. He wanted to see if the younger would admit his kink.__

__He didn’t. The teen huffed angrily, spinning on his skates and preparing to glide away from Victor. Frowning, Victor gave in and called the boy’s name. “Yura.”_ _

__With an exasperated sigh, Yuri turned around, still a few feet from Victor. His legs were pressed together tightly at the thighs. “What?”_ _

__“I’m sorry.” Victor mustered a genuine smile, making a point to soften his expression. “I’m sorry for teasing you.”_ _

__Yuri sighed, averting his eyes from the older man. “So…you were doing it on purpose.”_ _

__Victor nodded, though Yuri wasn’t looking at him to see the action. “Yes, Yura.” Victor tapped his blade on the ice, drawing Yuri’s eyes back up to him with the sound. “If I am honest with you, will you be honest with me, too?”_ _

__Seriousness washed over Yuri’s face, and he nodded in agreement. “Da.”_ _

__“I’ve known since the first time you and Otabek stayed here.”_ _

__Yuri’s face reddened even more. “Was it…Because of the car ride?”_ _

__Victor shook his head and sighed deeply. “No, I…I want to apologize for this, as well. I heard you and Otabek talking in your room later that night, and I couldn’t help but listen when I heard what you were talking about. I’m sorry for eavesdropping.”_ _

__Yuri’s blush grew even darker. “H-How much did you hear?”_ _

__“Everything, I think. I walked away once I heard the two of you planning to go into the bathroom.”_ _

__“We didn’t…I swear, we didn’t make a mess or anything. We didn’t do anything weird in your house.”_ _

__“Yura.”_ _

__“I don’t care if you tease me about it, but please don’t say anything to anyone about-“_ _

__“Yura.”_ _

__“Y-Yeah?”_ _

__Victor glided across the ice, closing the space between him and Yuri. “I wasn’t teasing because I found it funny, or because I was disgusted.” He paused for a moment, trying to arrange his words properly. “I…After I heard what you were talking about, I asked Yuuri what that word meant. The Japanese one.”_ _

__“Omorashi…”_ _

__“Yes.” Victor clarified. “After he explained it, I became curious. I wanted…to try it for myself.” Yuri’s eyes widened expectantly. “So we tried it. And we enjoyed it.”_ _

__Yuri’s hard swallow was visible, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “What are you saying?”_ _

__Victor chose his words carefully. “I’m saying that we don’t think badly of you, and you don’t have to hide it if you don’t want to. We’ve been doing things like this, too.”_ _

__Yuri was stupefied, tense and trying to comprehend Victor’s words. “I don’t…Are you teasing me again?”_ _

__Victor shook his head. “Yura, I was only half teasing you about the shower. We thought you wouldn’t be coming to the rink today, so I held it all morning and then wet myself in the shower stall. I’m not teasing you right now.”_ _

__“You wet yourself today?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“On purpose?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“And Yuuri...?”_ _

__“Enjoys it as well.”_ _

__A comfortable silence fell over the Russians for a bit, the only noise being Yuri’s skates scraping on the ice as he squirmed in place. Finally, Victor spoke up and asked the question that had been on his mind since hearing Yuri and Otabek’s original conversation about omorashi. “Yura, when I wet myself at that competition…You were rather young, but…Did you…” The final words were dancing on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t let them out._ _

__Yuri nodded slowly. “I was cruel to you because I was…confused. I didn’t know why it was making me feel strange, watching you like that.”_ _

__“I thought that might have been the case. How old are you now, Yura?” Victor hummed with curiosity._ _

__“I just turned seventeen in March.”_ _

__“Hmm.” Victor hummed in despondence, not entirely sure of what else to say._ _

__“I was going to hold it as long as I could for Beka today and then go to the bathroom when it got unbearable…But, since you know…You won’t…” Yuri choked on his words, biting his lip as he continued to shift in place._ _

__“Do you have an extra set of clothes with you?”_ _

__Yuri nodded slowly. “Da.”_ _

__“You could wet yourself in the shower stall like I did…Or…You could just wet yourself out here.”_ _

__Yuri froze, eyes scrutinizing the older man. “Do you…want me to?”_ _

__Victor lowered his voice. “We’re being honest, right?” Yuri nodded painstakingly slow. “If you and Otabek were comfortable with it, I don’t think I or Yuuri would object to you doing it out here.”_ _

__Yuri pondered over that for a moment, finally nodding his head. “I don’t think Otabek would mind at all…” Yuri crossed one leg over the other, swaying from side to side. “N-Neither of you would laugh, right?”_ _

__Victor shook his head, a genuine smile of reassurance creeping onto his face. “I can guarantee you, Yura, no one will be laughing.”_ _

__Yuri took in a deep breath, letting it out shakily. “Why don’t you call Yuuri and tell him and Otabek to come back already?” Yuri began skating towards the edge of the rink, mind clearly made up by his purposeful strides. “I need to fill my water bottle; I’m feeling rather thirsty.”_ _


	13. Yuri On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously running out of chapter names, don't judge lol.

“Victor, are you certain this is a good idea?” Yuuri murmured, leaning close to his husband as they lingered at the edge of the rink. 

An agreement had been made: Nothing sexual would happen between either couple while in the other’s presence. After Yuri wet himself, they would go back home. It was in this agreement that the four of them would go with the flow as Yuri succumbed to his desperation. Whatever happened would happen, as long as it fit within these rules. They agreed on using the color system- Victor would periodically ask Yuri for a color; green, yellow, or red. Yuri could also say a color on his own if he was becoming uncomfortable or wanted to stop. 

Yuri stood next to Otabek with his legs crossed tightly, locking eyes with the older couple from across the ice. Maintaining the eye contact, he brought his water bottle to his lips and drank it down completely. “Oi, Victor!” He handed his empty water bottle back to Otabek, skating out to the middle of the ice shakily. “Are you going to coach me, or stand around watching? You’re not getting any younger.”

Victor brought his hand over his heart, faking a cringe. “Oh, Yura. Two shots at my age in one day? You’re really trying to kill me, here.” Yuri grinned at the older man, not faltering in the least. “Go on and run through your routine again, Yuri. I want to see you land every jump.” He shot Yuri a devilish grin.

Yuri nodded, getting into his starting position. As he skated, Victor learned that he was now far from shy since everyone already knew his discomfort. He put his all into skating the routine, openly grabbing himself between the legs whenever he needed to. He kept his legs pressed together whenever possible, and had more a wiggle in his hips as he skated. The three older men watched him in earnest, each knowing that the final water bottle was filtering through his system when he was already so desperate. The mere thought of it excited Victor.

When Yuri finished his routine, he stood in the middle of the ice awaiting further instructions. Shamelessly doing a potty dance, he couldn’t stay still for more than a few seconds without bending forward, grabbing himself, or squirming in place. “Well, what now?” he called out to Victor.

“Color?” Victor asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Green.” Yuri assured him.

“Yura,” Yuuri spoke up, addressing the younger Yuri. “Your step sequence was still sloppy.”

Yuri scoffed at the older man, cocking his head to the side as he wiggled his hips. “Then come help me with it, Katsudon.”

Victor raised his eyebrows at Yuri’s confidence, but his husband still glided across the ice to Yuri. Standing behind the younger male, he guided Yuri to begin his step sequence. He could see Yuuri’s mouth moving, and Yuri nodding, but he couldn’t hear what was being said. Yuuri ran through the step sequence twice with Yuri, and it got progressively worse instead of better. Yuri was constantly having to hold himself or press his legs together, and at the end of the second time, he froze completely. 

Both hands shoved into his crotch, Yuri looked at Victor like a deer in the headlights. Yuuri rubbed his back and spoke to Yuri again, Victor only catching the tail end of the sentence as he skated over to them. “…off the ice?”

Yuri nodded frantically, grunting. “Yuri, what’s wrong? Color?”

Yuri answered Victor in a strained voice. “Yellow. I need to get off the ice. I don’t want to piss on the ice.”

Victor took control where Yuuri was too timid to; he tenderly took Yuri from his husband, gently guiding him by the shoulders and waist. “I’m going to glide you over to the edge, alright? Just focus on holding it.”

Yuri nodded gratefully, allowing himself to be steered to where Otabek was waiting. Victor got Yuri to the edge of the ice before he noticed a few drops of yellow hitting the pale surface. “Victor, I’m-“

Victor scooped Yuri up by his armpits, planting him on the ground just outside the ice. An audible sigh could be heard as Yuri removed his hands from his crotch, a loud hissing filling the air. Otabek stepped forward, holding onto Yuri’s arm to support him. The teen was in a state of pure bliss, and it showed on his face. Eyes were shut and head thrown back, mouth slightly parted. Yuri’s pants became quickly soaked, and soon, urine was splattering onto the floor.

Victor felt a heat pooling in his groin as he watched the scene, biting his lip. Yuri was nearly panting as he relieved himself, a large puddle forming beneath him. Otabek gripped him tighter, now using both hands. “Are you alright?” He asked the blonde.

Yuri nodded, groaning slightly as the last of his urine dripped onto the floor. “I feel so much fucking better.”

Otabek kissed the top of Yuri’s head, and the younger man didn’t even become embarrassed or protest. “Go shower off, okay? I’m going to find something to clean this up.”

Yuri nodded, leaning his forehead against Otabek’s chest for a moment before turning to Victor and Yuuri. “Was that weird for you?”

Victor shook his head much too eagerly. “No, quite the opposite.” He answered truthfully, glad that the wall around the rink was blocking his hard on from Yuri’s view.

“You’re turned on, aren’t you?” Yuri asked with a smirk.

Otabek cut in before Victor could deny it. “I think we all are, Yura.” He replied. “You included.”

Yuri didn’t blush at the obvious bulge in his soaking pants, but instead turned to Otabek and told him something in his native tongue that made the dark-haired man go red from his cheeks all the way up to his ears. Once Yuri was gone, Otabek turned to Victor with a small smile. “So, who wants to ask Yuuko for a mop?”

Yuuri groaned, laughing lightly. “She’s going to kill me one of these days.”


	14. This Chapter Kind of Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, this chapter is kind of shitty. BUT, Victor will be bottoming next chapter, so...Worth the wait? Probably.

It was easier, having a mutual understanding with Yuri and Otabek. There was no need to wonder why Otabek was squirming on the couch, or for Victor to hide his desperation when they were out shopping together. Nothing needed to be said; no explanations. When one of them was desperate, it was acceptable for them to show their need, and to deny themselves of it, without any questions. It was comfortable for everyone.

After the day at the ice rink, neither couple were really involved in the other’s omorashi affairs. They would certainly look on and enjoy the view, but it was nothing hands on as it had been that day. They maintained this for a while, until one day when the four of them were at the beach and Yuuri began to squirm on the bench they were sitting on. Victor asked his husband in Japanese, “Do you want to play, or should I take you to the restroom?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I want to hold it.”

“You know our Japanese has been getting better since we’ve been here.” Yuri told them pointedly, smirking at Yuuri.

Yuuri grew pink in the face, but nodded. “I need to pee.” He told the younger Yuri in English.

Yuri rolled his eyes and leaned against Otabek, who was sitting on the other side of him. “Obviously.”

After a few more minutes of silent squirming, Yuuri grunted quietly, grinding himself against the bench desperately. It was obvious to Victor that Yuuri was still trying to maintain some sense of dignity since they were with Yuri and Otabek, though he wasn’t sure why after they had seen Yuri wet himself right in front of them not a week earlier. “Do you want to go to the bathroom?” Victor offered again, this time not bothering to speak in Japanese.

Yuuri bit his lip, shaking his head. An aura of discomfort was emanating from his husband, and Victor was about to pull him along to the restroom anyway when Otabek spoke up. “Yuuri, do you want to go for a walk with me? I’d like to stretch my legs a bit.”

Yuuri stared at the younger man before nodding eagerly. Victor had noticed that the two quieter men had developed a closer relationship since Yuri and Otabek had come to Japan, but it seemed now that Otabek was able to pick up on Yuuri’s signals fairly well. He smiled at Otabek gratefully as his husband stood and allowed Otabek to lead him away.

It was not even long enough for an awkward silence to develop between the two Russians before Otabek and Yuuri returned, Yuuri still looking uncomfortable. Otabek locked concerned eyes with Victor and told him, “The bathroom is closed.”

This time, Yuri spoke up. Glancing at the other Yuuri uneasily, he murmured, “We should head home.”

Victor couldn’t help but note how uncharacteristically kind Yuri was being; he stored that information away for future reference. “We don’t have to, really, I’m fine-“

“We’re in public, you idiot.” Yuri snapped, standing up. “Do you want to be seen like this if someone happens along the beach?” Defeated, Yuuri shook his head. “Then let’s go; Otabek needs to piss, anyway.”

Otabek blushed and interjected, “I didn’t even say anything-“

“I can _tell _.” Yuri rolled his eyes as Victor stood. “I know you too well.”__

__Victor offered Yuuri his hand, who accepted it gratefully. The four of them began walking back towards the road, Yuuri moving a bit slower than Victor would have hoped. He wanted to ask Yuuri how bad it truly was, but he couldn’t speak in Japanese without the possibility of Yuri and Otabek picking up on at least some of the conversation. Instead, he locked eyes with his husband, trying to communicate without words. Yuuri’s eyes looked nervous and desperate, and Victor could tell that he was much worse off than he was letting on. Why Yuuri had felt comfortable enough to go this far in front of Yuri and Otabek was beyond Victor, but they couldn’t do anything about it now._ _

__Within the first few minutes of the walk home, Yuuri was grabbing himself between the legs. He flushed each time he did, trying to lean into Victor and hide the action, but Yuri and Otabek still saw. After the third time, Yuri finally said bluntly, “I think you know you don’t have to be embarrassed. Stop hiding it. I want to see.”_ _

__Yuuri’s face grew as red as a tomato. Victor squeezed his hand tightly. “S-Sorry.” Yuuri stammered, clearly unsure of how to respond. Victor didn’t fail to notice that the next time he needed to squeeze himself, he didn’t hide when doing so._ _

__Yuuri only made it another few minutes before he grunted softly, bending at the waist and crossing his legs as he came to a halt. Otabek reached over and placed one hand on Yuuri’s back, the other on his chest. He got Yuuri back standing straight and advised, “You shouldn’t fold in like that. You’ll squish your bladder and leak.” Otabek dropped his hands from Yuuri and added, “Yura is always doing that, too.”_ _

__Yuri protested, “I can’t help it, it’s an instinct!” at the same time that Yuuri thanked Otabek, taking a moment to compose himself before beginning to walk again._ _

__Yuuri’s desperate halts were becoming more frequent, though he tried to keep his back straight each time he stopped to cross his legs and shove his hands between them. They were still a significant distance from their house when Yuuri shook his head, face growing red. “I’ve started to…I can’t…” He was trembling with the force of holding back._ _

__Victor placed a gentle hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, leaning in to whisper encouragements that only the two of them could hear. “Almost there, love. You can hold it for me.”_ _

__Yuuri only shook his head, nodding his head down to his crotch. Victor glanced down, seeing a wet patch forming beneath Yuuri’s hands, which were gripping his crotch tight enough to go white. “Can’t, Vitya.”_ _

__A loud hissing filled the air, and Victor was surprised to see the wet patch on Yuuri’s pants staying the same. Confused, he turned his head to where the sound was coming from. Otabek’s eyes were squeezed shut, his pants glistening as they became soaked. “Yuuri, you should go. You’ll hurt yourself.” He advised, a soft groan leaving his lips as his full bladder emptied._ _

__Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock, and his body gave up at the sight and sound of the other man relieving himself. Yuuri’s pants began to darken, and Yuuri let go of his crotch and allowed his accident to happen. Victor nearly moaned at the sight and sound himself; both Yuuri and Otabek soaking themselves completely. Otabek let out moans as his piss splattered onto the concrete, but Yuuri tried to stifle his own sounds. Yuri and Victor watched in shock and arousal as their partners emptied themselves onto the sidewalk for a good minute._ _

__When the torrents tapered off into weak streams, and those streams turned into nothing but leftover urine dripping from their clothes, Otabek finally opened his eyes and Yuuri took in a sharp breath. Yuuri looked embarrassed, despite the circumstances. Otabek turned his head, smiling softly at Yuuri. “Better, right?”_ _

__Yuuri nodded in agreement, shifting in place, presumably as his clothes became cold. “You didn’t have to-“_ _

__Otabek chuckled lightly. “Trust me, I wanted to. I’ve had to go for hours.”_ _

__Yuuri returned a chuckle, stepping from the puddle he’d made as Victor beckoned him into the safe zone under his extended arm. Gently, Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple as the four of them began walking again. No one said anything about the constant sound of wet fabric as they ambled down the street. Victor felt a familiar feeling pooling in his gut, and he couldn’t resist pressing his lips to Yuuri’s ear and murmuring, “Love?”_ _

__“Hmm?” Yuuri hummed in despondence._ _

__“After we get home and I scrub you in the shower, would you do something for me?” Yuuri nodded wordlessly, leaning further into Victor’s strong embrace. Lips centimeters from Yuuri’s ear, Victor breathed, “Make love to me, Yuuri.”_ _


	15. White Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Victor makes me happy. I hope it makes you happy, too.

Victor moved his hands slowly and purposefully over Yuuri’s body. The soap made the skin slippery, but Victor kept completely control over the extremities at all times. Victor pressed his manhood against Yuuri’s butt from behind, trailing small kisses and nibbles over the sensitive skin of his husband’s neck and shoulder as his soapy hands travelled further down his body. 

Yuuri let out a soft gasp as Victor’s hands trailed down his stomach and over his hip bones, his body shuddering in response. Tenderly, Victor moved his slick hands between Yuuri’s legs, cleaning his package thoroughly. Hands left Yuuri’s body briefly to receive more soap, only to find themselves back against Yuuri’s warm skin. After cleaning Yuuri’s privates, Victor moved his hands in between his and Yuuri’s bodies, carefully cleaning his husband’s personal areas from behind, as well. 

Yuuri breathed a shaky moan as Victor’s fingers brushed his opening, causing Victor to make a “tsk-tsk” sound. He pressed a firm kiss to the back of Yuuri’s neck and chastised, “Not today, love. I want you to bury your cock inside me, instead.” The moan that Yuuri expelled at those words was absolutely divine.

Victor had taken his time washing his husband and getting him aroused, however, his own erection was becoming terribly impatient. He rutted against Yuuri from behind and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck as he reached over to turn off the shower stream. Planting one final kiss on Yuuri’s hot skin, Victor stepped away from his husband to reach out the shower and get the two towels he had laid out. He handed one to Yuuri and dried himself with the other before impatiently stepping from the shower, coaxing Yuuri out with his hands around his husband’s waist.

As his feet met the cold tile floor, Victor pressed an insistent kiss to Yuuri’s lips. Responding immediately, Yuuri’s mouth moved over Victor’s, cradling his lips in a pleasant warmth. Victor used his hands to gently guided Yuuri into the bedroom by the waist, not stopping until the met the bed. One hand moved from Yuuri’s waist to the back of his head as Victor carefully laid his lover down on their bed. Pulling his mouth from the kiss, Victor looked at his husband’s flushed face and dilated eyes. “Beautiful.” He murmured.

Victor nipped and suckled his way down Yuuri’s neckline, kissing away each mark he made on the way down to Yuuri’s chest. The younger man gasped as Victor enveloped a nipple with his lips, gently swirling his tongue over the nub as he worked the other one with his thumb and forefinger. The panting Yuuri was sounding was engrossing, but Victor was still impatient, his arousal aching between his legs. He could feel pre-come already dripping onto his thigh. He moved further down, kneeling on the floor as he placed Yuuri’s legs over his shoulders at the knees.

Carefully, Victor moved his hands over Yuuri’s hips, rubbing him. He thumbed Yuuri’s hipbones as he planted soft kisses on the other man’s thighs, slowly moving closer to Yuuri’s leaking member. The closer he got, the more desperate sounds fell from Yuuri’s lips- moans, pants, groans, and even some begging in Japanese. “Motto kudasai…Motto, koibito…kudasai…”

“Since you asked so nicely, love…” Victor licked a stripe up Yuuri’s dick, making the man groan again. Mouthing the shaft sloppily, Victor let Yuuri rut against his mouth for a few moments before finally taking his husband’s cock into his mouth. Salty pre-come on his tongue, Victor tongued Yuuri’s leaking slit and then hollowed his mouth, swallowing half of Yuuri’s manhood down. Yuuri was canting into his cavern, whimpering for more as Victor sucked him off painfully slow.

When Victor felt Yuuri’s hand fisting his hair gingerly, he raised his head to find his husband panting and sweaty already. “Please…” Yuuri’s pupils were blown, cheeks flushed with want. “Please, may I prepare you?”

Nodding, Victor gave Yuuri’s cock one last teasing lick before rising from his knees and climbing onto the bed. “How do you want me, love?”

“Hands and knees, for now.”

Obediently, Victor got into position on his knees with his head resting between his elbows against the mattress. He heard the nightstand drawer opening, and then felt Yuuri’s warm hands between his legs. A quiet pop as Yuuri opened the lube, and then a few more seconds before Victor felt his hand move back to his entrance. A single finger was pressed inside to the first knuckle, and Victor hummed with content. It had been a while since he was the one being fucked, and the intrusion was a pleasant change for him.

The finger was pressed in all the way, slowly stretching around his tight muscles as Victor tried to relax into the touch. It didn’t take long for Yuuri to add a second finger, slowly working his puckered hole even further. Victor felt a surge course through his body as Yuuri brushed his prostate, and he keened and canted into the touch. “Oh, love. Right there, please.”

The fingers brushed his sweet spot again, and Victor muffled a groan into the mattress. “Right there?” Yuuri asked, brushing the area once more.

“Oh, fuck, yes. Not too much, Yuuri…Not too…much…”

Yuuri hummed in response, understanding that Victor didn’t want to accidentally come before Yuuri could even get inside of him. Slowly, his husband pressed in a third finger, stretching Victor thoroughly. The three fingers scissor and circled the ring of muscles, occasionally brushing the spot that made Victor’s knees weak. Eventually, Yuuri pulled his fingers from his lover and Victor all but whimpered at the loss of pressure.

The mourning didn’t last long, as Yuuri tenderly guided Victor to lie on his back. Able to see his husband’s face now, Victor smiled up at him. “I love you, Yuuri.”

“I love you, Victor.” Yuuri told him, lining his slicked cock up with Victor’s entrance. “Ready?”

“Yes, love.”

The pressure was overwhelming as Yuuri sunk into him, and Victor gasped. “Too much?” Yuuri asked, freezing.

Victor shook his head, motioning for Yuuri to continue. “Feels so good…It’s been a while since you’ve been inside of me.”

Yuuri sank in the rest of the way, pausing and leaning down to kiss Victor’s lips as the other adjusted to his size. Victor relished in the wet warmth against his mouth as Yuuri slowly began to thrust, taking his time to be sure Victor was ready. After a few moments, Victor spoke against Yuuri’s mouth; “Faster, baby. Please.”

“Yes, Vitya.” The words were hot against Victor’s mouth as Yuuri quickened his pace, filling Victor up with a pleasant pressure.

Yuuri sat back up, grabbing Victor’s thighs and adjusting the angle until Victor felt a jolt of electricity, moaning unchastely. “Oh, Yuuri!”

“Found it.” Yuuri sounded pleased with himself, and began to rut against Victor’s sweet spot with no mercy. “Good, Vitya?”

Victor could hardly speak, waves of warmth crashing over his body as Yuuri pounded against his prostate. “Yes, Yuuri, please…Oh, Yuuri…”

“Please what, Vitya?” Yuuri murmured. His tone wasn’t teasing, but rather, needing.

Victor groaned as he felt himself nearing climax. “Please Yuuri, please make me come.”

Yuuri leaned forward until his lips were against Victor’s again. Firm kisses were pressed against them as he thrust faster, the pressure becoming too much for Victor to bear. “Come, Vitya. Come for me, love.”

He came. He came for Yuuri, hard enough that he saw stars. Without even being touched, his member began to shoot out a white heat onto both of their stomachs, and he groaned as he felt Yuuri leaning forward, filling him up with his own heat. Yuuri rutted into Victor, gasping against his ear as he came just as hard as Victor. Yuuri moaned Victor’s name as he came down, waiting until he began going soft to pull out of Victor’s sore hole.

He crashed onto the bed next to his husband, and Victor murmured happily as he was pulled into Yuuri’s arms. “That was so good, Yuuri. So, so good.”

Yuuri nuzzled closer to Victor and whispered, “You enjoyed it?”

“So much.”

“Me too,”

Victor adjusted himself against Yuuri’s body, relishing in the comforting cuddles for just a while longer. He knew he ought to get a washcloth to clean his come off of their chests, and he knew he ought to clean himself up in other areas as well. But for right now, all he wanted to feel was Yuuri’s arms around him, holding him tight.


	16. The Final Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously too mean to poor Yura. Someone stop me D:

A soft knock on their bedroom door drew Victor out of sleep the next morning. Drowsy, he blinked a few times, unsure whether he had actually heard the noise or if he had been dreaming. When he heard the knock the second time, he rose from the bed. Yuuri was still sleeping peacefully.

Victor opened the door, finding an extremely distraught Otabek shuffling in place in the hallway. “Morning, Otabek.” Victor yawned, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

“Morning, Victor…Sorry for waking you. It’s just, I’m worried about Yura.”

Victor stepped into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind him. “What’s wrong, Otabek? Did something happen?”

Otabek nodded, still shifting in place. “His phone rang early this morning, before the sun was even up. He took the call out in the living room and then he came back a frantic mess. He threw on clothes and told me he was going for a walk, but it couldn’t have been past five in the morning. I didn’t go after him because he said he wanted to be alone. But now it’s after nine and he’s still not back. I’m starting to worry.”

Victor took in the information, his brain being jolted awake by the situation at hand. “Alright, don’t worry. I’m going to get dressed and go find him. He couldn’t have gone far.”

“Do you know where he might be?”

Victor nodded slowly. “I’ve got a few places in mind. He didn’t take his skating bag, did he?” Otabek shook his head. “Alright.” Victor forced a soft smile to his lips, patting Otabek on the shoulder. “Don’t worry too much, okay? I’ll text you the second I find him to let you know he’s safe and sound.”

Victor crept back into the bedroom, getting dressed quickly. He splashed cold water on his face and brushed his teeth. Yuuri was still asleep by the time he peed and left the bathroom. He decided against waking his husband to tell him where he was going; it would only serve to worry him. He decided to text Yuuri once he had found Yuri.

Otabek was sitting on the couch as Victor entered the foyer, aimlessly scrolling through his phone. “Hey,” Victor murmured, locking eyes with Otabek as he looked up. “I promise, he’s okay. Maybe it was Yakov or something. That man makes me need alone time, too.” He winked at Otabek to lighten the mood, coaxing a smile from the younger man before he headed out the door.

Even though Otabek had said Yuri didn’t take his skating bag, Victor still checked the ice rink first. He knew that it was the first place a skater would go in times of introspection, whether it be to actually skate, or just to be near the ice. Upon seeing that Yuri wasn’t there, Victor headed to his next destination, the beach. He ended up not making it there, however.

Yuri was leaning over the bridge between town and the beach area, blonde hair messily blowing in the wind and hands folded together. Victor stood next to him wordlessly, mimicking Yuri’s position. “Yura.” He breathed.

“Victor.”

Yuri moved closer to the older man, his head pressing against Victor’s arm, as if looking for Victor’s attention. Victor released one hand from the other, wrapping his arm around Yuri’s shoulders. “Let’s go to the beach and talk, yeah?”

Yuri nodded in response, And Victor steered him away from the bridge. They walked to the beach in silence, Victor holding Yuri close under the weight of his arm. The beach was empty; it was early morning on a weekday. The Russians sat side by side on a bench for a few minutes, and Victor sent a text to Otabek stating that he had found Yuri safe and sound.

“Otabek said you got a phone call and then left. Did something happen, Yura?”

Yuri drew his knees up to his chest, burying his face. Victor waited for his answer, but didn’t receive one. Finally, Victor wrapped his arm around Yuri’s shoulder once more and pulled him closer. A gentle hand began carding through his platinum locks, and Yuri’s arms unraveled from his knees. In one fell swoop, the teenager was in Victor’s lap on his own accord. Hands fisted Victor’s shirt, Yuri’s face pressed against the fabric as he began to weep. His body trembled, and Victor pulled him closer.

“Yura, what could be so bad?” He asked softly.

Yuri mumbled something, but it was muffled by Victor’s now damp chest. His sobbing grew louder, turning into pained wails. Victor repeated his question, and Yuri answered him, louder this time. “I said I wouldn’t cry. I said I’d be strong.”

Victor clicked his tongue in disappointment, shaking his head though Yuri couldn’t see the action. “Even when you’re strong, it’s okay to cry.”

Yuri took that as an invitation to cry harder, and Victor didn’t know what to do. He didn’t even know what the matter was; how could he comfort the boy? Gentle hands did everything they could to soothe the weeping mess on his lap, but still, the sobbing continued. “Yura.” Victor murmured his name a few times, before asking again, “What happened?”

“Dedushka is in the hospital.” The words were barely intelligible, but Victor heard them.

“Oh, my Yura.” He rubbed Yuri’s back and asked him, “Is he going to be alright?”

Yuri shook his head, still fisting Victor’s continuously dampening shirt. “They don’t think he’s going to make it…He…He had a stroke…”

Victor kissed the top of Yuri’s head, rocking him softly in his lap. “Do you want me to go with you to Russia? Would you rather have Otabek with you? We could all go if you-“

“I can’t go, Victor.”

Victor brushed back Yuri’s hair and murmured, “You’ll regret it if you don’t, Yura. I know you’ve had a misunderstanding, but when it comes down to it, he loves you.”

Words that were supposed to bring soothing and comfort instead caused Yuri to wail even louder, body convulsing as the force of his upset. “The doctor said he was obligated to call me because I was on the list, but Dedushka had…” He gasped shook, lifting his mess of a face as he tried to control himself long enough to finish his sentence. “He said he didn’t want me to come. He still doesn’t want to see me. I called his hospital room and he-“

In a sudden motion, Yuri pulled off of Victor’s lap and scrambled off the bench. He fell to his knees on the sand, retching violently. Victor got up and knelt beside him, rubbing his back as he choked up bile, spilling onto the sand as he wept. “It’s alright, Yura. Calm down. You’re making yourself sick.”

Yuri nodded, trying to catch his breath and stifle his tears. He only ended up lurching forward and spitting up more stomach acid. Victor rubbed his back with one hand, using the other to grab onto Yuri’s small frame and keep him from falling forward into his own mess. “Hurts.” Yuri whimpered, shivering as he took in a few deep breaths.

“I know, I know.” Victor gave him a few more minutes of silence before asking, “Are you finished?”

Nodding, Yuri was helped to stand on shaky legs and pulled back onto the bench with Victor. More calmly, Yuri continued his sentence from before. “When I called his hospital room, he told me not to call again and he hung up on me.”

Victor didn’t know what to say. He shook his head, holding on to Yuri with all his might. “I’m sorry, Yura.”

“I hate myself, Victor.”

Victor pressed a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head once more and murmured into his hair, “No, Yura. Don’t say that.”

“I do.”

“Why?”

Fresh tears coursed through Yuri, spilling onto his cheeks. “I-If I wasn’t like this, or if I would have hidden it better, he never would have known. I would have…I would have been able to be with him right now.”

“You can’t blame yourself, Yura. It’s not your fault that he didn’t accept who you are.”

Yuri was listless, a soft sob escaping his throat. “It’s my fault for being who I am.”


	17. Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, now I'm torturing Beka. Someone put an end to my evilness.

When Victor went out to get a glass of water in the middle of the night, Yuri was asleep on the couch. A pit was forming in Victor’s stomach as he took the throw blanket from a nearby chair and gently draped it over Yuri’s body. A sense of fear loomed over Victor as he passed the guest room, knowing that Otabek was sleeping alone. How bad off was Yuri if he didn’t even want to sleep with his own boyfriend? After the words he had said to Victor, he knew the young man must be fighting himself greatly.

The next morning, Victor made breakfast as quietly as he could while Yuri stayed sleeping on the couch. When he was almost finished cooking, Otabek entered the room with a sheepish expression. “Good morning.” His eyes looked bloodshot, and Victor came to the conclusion that he had been crying the night before.

“Breakfast is about ready. Did you want to wake Yura?”

Otabek flinched at the sound of Yuri’s name, but he nodded and ambled over to the couch. Yuuri entered the room a moment later, eyes lidded behind his glasses and still in his pajamas. He gave Victor a soft kiss on the lips and murmured, “Ohayo, Vitya…”

“Sleepy?” Victor asked with a chuckle, setting everyone’s breakfast dishes on the table.

“Yeah, sleepy.”

When Otabek and Yuri joined them at the table, Yuuri reached over and gave Yuri’s shoulder a squeeze. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to Yuri when they got home the day before; the younger was too distraught to speak with anyone but Otabek. “Good morning, Yura.” He murmured kindly.

“Morning, Yuuri.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Yuri cleared his throat. “I have a flight booked back to Russia today. I-I’m going to go see Dedushka and tell him that I’m sorry and that I was confused. I’m going to go alone, and spend his last days with him.”

Victor could tell that Yuri was trying hard to keep a rough exterior, but inside, he was breaking. As calmly as possible, he encouraged, “I can see if we can get Yuuri’s parents car to drive you. When is your flight?”

Yuri shook his head. “I have a taxi coming. I’m leaving in a couple hours. Is it alright if Otabek-“

Victor interjected before Yuri could finish the sentence. “You are both welcome to stay here any time you need, for as long as you need. Our home is your home.”

“Thank you.” Otabek said quietly. “Thank you both.”

It was only then that Victor noticed Otabek hadn’t touched his food. “I want him to die happy, and proud of me.” Yuri’s voice was fragile.

“He will, Yura.” Yuuri told him. “I want you to be at peace, as well.”

Yuri nodded, staring down at his food. Victor turned to Otabek as he heard the sound of a chair being pushed from the table. Otabek stood, making an excuse about not feeling well and apologizing for it. As he left the room, Victor saw his face scrunch up in pain. Yuri refused to look up from his plate. It was then that Victor realized Yuri might be doing more than just pretending for his grandfather’s sake that he had been confused about his sexuality. That, or perhaps the stress of the situation was getting to the younger couple. Victor had many questions, but he held his tongue. He didn’t want to stress Yuri out any more than he was already. 

Yuri must have said goodbye to Otabek in the guest room, because he didn’t come out to see the younger man off. Yuuri hugged the other Yuri close and told him, “Call us when you land to let us know you got there safe, yeah?”

Yuri nodded, pulling Yuuri closer. “Da, I will.”

When it was Victor’s turn to say goodbye, he switched to Russian. He held the teen close and told him that it would be okay, that he could get through this. He told him that he, Yuuri, and Otabek would be waiting for him upon his return, and that they were all here for him. He told him that he was proud of him for doing what felt right. When Yuri was out the door, Victor sighed. He could tell something else was going on here, and he silently prayed that it wasn’t what he was thinking.

Yuuri moved into the kitchen to clean up the dishes from breakfast, and Victor headed into the hallway, in the direction of their bedroom. As he passed the guest room, he heard a quiet but sure weeping. Victor hovered outside the door, not knowing whether or not to offer his comfort to Otabek. Finally he decided on a compromise with himself. “Otabek.” He said through the door. “I don’t know what else is going on, but if you want to talk, I’m here.”

He heard a sniffling and shuffling on the other side of the door, and something sounding of a gasp. “V-Victor, you can come in.”

Sighing with relief, Victor entered the room. Otabek was lying on the bed, propped up against a few pillows. His cheeks were raw with dried tears, but he looked decently composed. Victor shut the door behind him and joined Otabek, sitting at the edge of the bed. “I don’t mean to be intrusive. I didn’t know if you wanted to be alone or-“

“I didn’t. That’s the last thing I want right now.”

Victor nodded, feeling unsure and a bit awkward. “Do you want to talk about it?” He finally asked.

Otabek nodded slowly, taking in a shaky breath. “He slept on the couch last night.”

“I saw.”

“I think he feels guilty, about his grandpa. He…He wouldn’t even look at me yesterday. Like he was disgusted by me…by us.”

Victor could hear the pain in Otabek’s voice, and he swallowed hard. “I think he has a lot of emotions going on right now that he may not have ever felt before. He might need some time to work through them…He never seemed…Fully comfortable with himself in the first place. This is probably a confirmation for him to those voices inside him telling him that it’s wrong.” Normally, Victor wouldn’t be so blunt. But he could tell that Otabek didn’t want to be comforted; he wanted to talk. He wanted someone to sort through the possibilities with, not someone to let him weep.

“You’re right, he never…I mean, he’s always comfortable when it’s just the two of us, but…Around other people. He has always seemed timid and embarrassed. He’s afraid of himself.”

“He’ll get through it.”

“I want to help him through it, but it seems like I am making it worse. I’m what he hates himself for.”

Victor shook his head. “He doesn’t hate himself because of you. If it wasn’t you, it would have been another guy. Don’t blame yourself, okay?” Otabek nodded, understanding. “He might be pushing you away, but he does need you, now more than ever. This is something he has to work through himself, but he needs your support. He needs a lot of support.”

“Were you ever like that?” Otabek asked inquisitively. “When you were younger and…figuring yourself out?”

Victor nodded. In all honestly, he had spent many nights crying as a teenager, confused about his feelings and wishing he had someone to help him sort through his urges. “I wasn’t comfortable with myself for a long time. I was afraid of what other people would think, afraid to talk to anyone about it. People aren’t so accepting in places like Russia…”

Otabek nodded, understanding. Victor didn’t know how things were in his home country, but he could imagine it was a similar situation. “I never really went through anything like that…It wasn’t because Yuri was a guy, it was because Yuri was…Yuri. I had crushes on girls as a teenager, and on guys, too…I was never uncomfortable with it; it just…was what it was.”

Victor thought for a moment before responding. “We all have different experiences with things like this. Yuri…He’s the kind of person that locks himself away. Not just with this, but with everything. He puts too much pressure on himself, and he hides his emotions away and covers them up with aggression.”

“It feels like it took me forever to break down those walls and get to know him, and now he’s starting to build them back up again.”

Victor reached out, patting Otabek’s leg. “Let him work through it; he will come to you when he’s ready. I know it hurts, but it will all work out.”


	18. Butter Lemons Up, She's On A Roll

Otabek went for a ride on his motorcycle after talking with Victor. Victor asked Yuuri if he wanted to go to the rink and skate, but it was clear all three men were feeling a bit down after Yuri’s departure. They decided not to go to the rink, but to lounge at home and watch movies instead. Victor, in an attempt to cheer his husband up, got another bright idea as well.

They cuddled up on the couch together under a throw blanket, watching film after film. They made microwave popcorn and drank sodas, which was a treat for them. Victor held Yuuri close, making him feel safe and warm in his arms. “I love you, Yuuri.” He murmured incessantly. 

Otabek came home not long after the second movie, and Victor asked him to join them. He smiled and respectfully declined their offer, stating that he wanted to take a nap. Victor knew that his expression was bleak as he watched Otabek head down the hallway, wishing he could help the younger man feel better.

With all the soda Victor had drank, it wasn’t long until he needed the bathroom desperately. His bladder had been feeling full for a while, but he had been able to ignore it for quite some time without making his discomfort known. Sometime into the third film, however, he was no longer able to hide his desperation. Yuuri was leaning on him with his hand on his thigh, and his arm was pressed against Victor’s aching bladder. Shifting, Victor tried to get into a more comfortable position whilst grinding his dick against the couch cushions.

Yuuri crawled out from under the blanket once to go to the bathroom already, but Victor still did not budge. He was beginning to need to shift his hips as he sat, and realized that his leg was bouncing at the knee. Victor nearly moaned as Yuuri’s knowing hand moved from his thigh up over his crotch, and then to the swollen skin around his bladder.

“You’re so full, Vitya.”

Victor nodded, finally allowing himself to wiggle in place now that Yuuri had acknowledged his need. “I’ve had to go for so long, love. I was holding it just for you.”

“Mhm.” Yuuri pressed down gently on the taut skin, causing Victor to hiss through his teeth and grab his crotch frantically. “Just for me, Vitya?”

Victor nodded just as frantically, rutting his hips as he rode through the wave of desperation. “Do you want me to hold it in until I can’t anymore?” Before Yuuri had the chance to ask, Victor added, “Green.”

Yuuri nuzzled against Victor’s neck, pressing a warm kiss on his skin. His breath tickled Victor, making him shiver as he murmured, “How much longer can you hold it for me, Vitya?”

Victor wiggled, pressing his thighs together tightly. “I’ll try to for as long as I can, Yuuri…I don’t think…I don’t think too much longer, though. I really drank a lot of soda.”

Yuuri nodded in response, glancing at the empty soda bottles on the couch. “I wish I could have you here on the couch until you lose control…”

Victor hummed in agreement, grinding down onto the couch cushion. “What about if we bring in one of the chairs from the kitchen? There isn’t any fabric on those so we can clean it easier.”

Yuuri’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, and he nodded eagerly. Standing, he went into the kitchen and returned with one of the chairs. He placed it on the floor next to the couch, and Victor moved off the couch at an agonizingly slow rate. As soon as he stood, gravity caused his bladder to sink like a rock, and he moaned as a hot spurt jetted into his underwear. The mere second of relief felt heavenly, and Victor almost didn’t want to squeeze his member to stop it. Still, he did.

Victor sat on the chair, hand still clamped to the front of his pants. “Yuuri, I leaked some and it felt so good…It was only a little bit, but it made me want relief so much more…”

Yuuri carefully stood again, making his way to Victor. As gingerly as possible, he sat on Victor’s legs, careful to avoid jostling his hands away from his crotch. “Oh, Vitya. You’re doing so well. Color?”

“Green.” Victor assured him, able to move his hands from in between his legs. His bladder was throbbing, waves of need crashing over his body. “I have to pee, Yuuri. I have to pee _so badly _.”__

__Yuuri rocked his hips forward, and Victor’s crotch was met with Yuuri’s rock hard erection. Victor couldn’t suppress a groan as he canted against Yuuri, feeling his own member hardening. He desperately sought friction, rutting against Yuuri shamelessly. “Vitya, you look so good like this…panting, flushed, needing.”_ _

__“Just for you, love. I’m like this for you.” Victor felt another wave of desperation wash over him, and he tried to grab himself, but was stopped by Yuuri’s hands grabbing his wrists._ _

__“Color?”_ _

__“Green.” It came out as a half-gasp as another jet of urine shot into his underwear, dampening them further._ _

__Yuuri held his wrists together above his head, letting his free hand trail down to Victor’s swollen stomach. “Do you need to go, Vitya? Do you want relief now?”_ _

__Victor nodded his head, moaning unchastely. His bladder was throbbing, sharp pains shooting through his abdomen. “Please, Yuuri. I need to pee. I really need to go.”_ _

__Yuuri’s fingers teased the balloon in Victor’s belly, gently brushing over the sore skin. “You’ve been so good, my Vitya.”_ _

__Victor’s crotch began to dampen against his will, and he held back a whimper as he tried to stop the spread of the warmth. “Y-Yellow; Yuuri, I’m-“_ _

__“It’s okay, Vitya, don’t hurt yourself.” Yuuri placed soft kisses on Victor’s face- his cheeks, his nose, and his forehead. “It’s okay, you can let go now. Let me see you have an accident for me.”_ _

__It was all the encouragement Victor needed to let the weak trickles leaking from his cock become a steady stream. He moaned loudly, pulling his hand from Yuuri in order to bite the back of his hand, muffling the sound. Otabek was just down the hall, and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to be seen in such an intimate state with Yuuri. Victor felt tears beading in his eyes as he finally got release, hot piss soaking himself and Yuuri, splattering loudly onto the floor._ _

__“S’good, Vitya?”_ _

__Victor nodded into his hand, melting into Yuuri’s arms as the younger man embraced him. He gasped into Yuuri’s shoulder, nearly sobbing with relief. His bladder spasmed and ached as it emptied itself, causing Victor to shudder through the waves. It felt like ages that he pissed- hot urine coating him again and again, his erection going nearly numb as it twitched. When he was finally finished, he stayed leaning against Yuuri to catch his breath. His erection was still throbbing, but he needed a moment to find his lungs._ _

__“Are you okay, honey?” Yuuri finally asked him, cupping his cheeks as he pulled Victor’s head away from his shoulder._ _

__Victor nodded, nuzzling into Yuuri’s sweet touch. “I want to come, Yuuri.” He said bluntly, finally finding the energy to rut himself against Yuuri’s erection._ _

__“Mhm, you deserve to come, Vitya. You did so well.” Yuuri carefully undid both his and Victor’s zippers, reaching inside their pants to tug out their leaking cocks. “You lie back and relax, okay? Let me take care of this.”_ _

__Victor nodded, indolently closing his eyes and letting Yuuri take both their cocks into his hand. He slid the organs against each other, using piss and pre-come as lubrication. The friction was heavenly, and Victor could feel orgasm building after only a few moments. All that rutting against each other before he had wet himself had brought him closer to the brink than he had imagined._ _

__Yuuri began moaning and frotting against him even harder, planting soft kisses behind Victor’s ear. “Vitya, are you close?”_ _

__Victor nodded, licking his lips. “Feels too good, Yuuri. I’m going to come.”_ _

__“Good, Vitya. I’m glad it feels good. I want to make you feel good.”_ _

__Victor’s orgasm came on suddenly, ripping through him like a tornado. He groaned as his cock pulsated, expelling his seed all over. He heard Yuuri gasp a moment later, and felt more hot liquid between them. Just before the point of overstimulation, Yuuri let go of their dicks and pressed his forehead to Victor’s. “You’re so good to me, Vitya.” He panted, pressing their lips together in a quick kiss._ _

__Victor murmured quietly, “No, Yuuri. You’re just as good to me, love.”_ _


	19. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been posting a lot; I just have a lot of feelings and ideas I want to get written down before they fly out of my brain. I apologize if it's overkill. The chapter after this one will feature situational omorashi and possibly a big reveal...

“I got here safely.”

Victor breathed a sigh of relief, giving Yuuri a thumbs up. His husband smiled and expelled his own sigh, happy to know that Yuri arrived in Russia safely. “Have you been to the hospital yet?”

“I’m on my way there now.”

Victor asked Yuri, “Are you feeling nervous?”

He heard a light scoff on the other end of the line. “I just…I want him to believe me. I don’t want him to hate me anymore.”

“Yura.”

“Da.”

“I love you. Yuuri loves you. And Beka loves you.”

There was a deep sigh on the other end of the line and finally, an “I know.” Yuri mumbled something after that, and Victor could swear that he heard the words “I love you, too.” He didn’t dare ask Yuri to repeat himself, though.

“Keep us updated, okay? And…Call Otabek. He wants to be sure that you’re okay.”

“Da, I will.” There was a light shuffling, and then Yuri said, “Thanks, Vitya.” He hung up in Victor’s ear.

Yuuri’s arms were around Victor as soon as he hung up, wrapping him in a comforting warmth. “They’re going to be okay. Yuri is going to be okay.”

Victor returned Yuuri’s embrace and murmured into his husband’s neck, “I know, I know. I just worry. I watched him grow up, he’s like…a younger brother, in a way. I just don’t like seeing him hurting.”

Yuuri pressed a kiss to Victor’s hair and hummed in response. “Everything is going to be alright, Vitya.”

Victor believed him; as long as he was with Yuuri, he had to believe that everything would be alright.

Victor insisted that the three of them go out for dinner that night. Otabek had talked to Yuri on the phone; he told Victor and Yuuri on their way to the ramen restaurant. He seemed to be happy that they had spoken, but sad that Yuri didn’t seem to be in good spirits. He was nervous to go to the hospital, as he was when he spoke to Victor.

Victor was woken up by a phone call at six the next morning, bleary-eyed and foggy-headed. He scrambled to answer, shuffling from the room and into the hallway without looking at the caller I.D. “Hello?”

“S-Sorry for calling at this hour, I know…The time difference. I already talked to Beka, but…I wanted to tell you that he’s gone.” It was obvious that Yuri’s voice was thick with tears.

“I’m sorry, Yuri.” Victor kept his voice calm and level as he headed into the living room and settled on the couch. “Are you alright?”

There was a light sniffling, and then a soft sob. “He was pretty far gone by the time I got here…He wasn’t thinking straight, wasn’t fully aware of anything. I told him that I was sorry, and that I loved him and I wasn’t gay, that I was never with Beka.”

“Did he accept that, Yura?”

Yuri was crying continuously now; hiccupping into the phone. “Da, he…He let me hold his hand for a while, and he said he loved me and he knew he raised me right. H-He let me stay with him all night, until…Until he fell asleep.”

“It’s okay, my Yura. It’s okay.”

“H-He just fell asleep and he didn’t wake up.” Yuri let out a painful sob, and Victor wished for nothing more than to be able to comfort him.

“Yura, where are you right now?”

“I went back to Dedushka’s apartment…They took him away, they took him down to the-“

“Shh, shh. Yura, listen to me.” Victor waited until Yuri’s gasping had quieted. “I want you to call Yakov, and have him pick you up. I don’t want you to be alone right now. Please, Yura.”

“I don’t want to see him.” Yuri sobbed.

“Yura, please. For me. Just for today. Go be with Yakov. I will be on the next flight to Russia, okay? I’ll come and stay with you until you’re ready to come back to Japan. You don’t have to do this all alone.”

“I’m such a burden to everyone. This isn’t anyone’s problem but my own.”

“And your problems are our problems, because that is what friends and family are for. Do you understand, Yura?”

“I don’t want to-“

“ _Do you understand me, Yura? _”__

__There was a pregnant pause before Yuri answered. “I understand.”_ _

__“Will you go to Yakov?”_ _

__“Okay…But, you really don’t have to come. I promise that I’ll be okay. I…I’m not going to stay long. I’m going to book a flight tomorrow.”_ _

__“What about the service, Yura?”_ _

__A deep sigh was heard, and Victor could practically feel Yuri shaking his head through the phone. “There’s no reason…I already said my goodbyes to him, Vitya. I don’t want to see anyone else. I want to come home.”_ _

__“Home.” Victor repeated, realizing that Yuri had referred to Japan as his home. To his and Yuuri’s house as his home. “Yes, Yura. Tell me your flight information, and we will get you from the airport…We’re all…We’re waiting for you to come home.”_ _


	20. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It has been brought to my attention that I did not include my usual disclaimer on this work! So, I will belatedly include that now:
> 
> This is a work of fiction, and all health-related events depicted; sex, bladder holding, etc. are also works of fiction!
> 
> Your health is extremely important when dealing with sex and omorashi! Please use a condom, practice safe sex, and make sure you and your partner are both comfortable in whatever kinks you are dappling in.
> 
> Holding your bladder for long periods of time can be detrimental to your health, and it should only be done for short periods of time and not very often! I encourage anyone looking to 1. have sex or 2. dapple in any kinks that may have side effects to your health to discuss it with a doctor first. 
> 
> Take care of yourself and your partner! Be safe. That is all; enjoy this next chapter.

Yuri’s flight home was two days later. Yuuri’s parents were always generous with loaning out the car, since they rarely used it anyway. So, that morning, the three of them piled into the familiar car and started on the familiar road to the airport. 

It was about 30 minutes into the drive that Victor noticed Yuuri seemed a bit off. He gave his husband a questioning look, but was only met with a subtle shake of the head. Victor placed his hand on the center console, offering it to Yuuri. He accepted it readily, clasping Victor’s hand tightly.

When they got to the airport, they parked in the garage and Victor grasped Yuuri’s hand again. As they went down the elevator, Victor noticed the constant wiggle of Yuuri’s hips, and immediately realized his husband’s discomfort. Gently, he gave his hand a quick squeeze and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “Just hang on a few more minutes, love.” He whispered in Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri flushed, but nodded his head. As soon as they were in the airport, Victor told Otabek, “We’re going to run to the restroom before his flight comes in. We’ll meet you at the gate?”

Otabek suggested, “Why don’t we just meet back at the car? I, uh…I was hoping to talk to Yura alone for a few minutes, if that’s alright.”

Victor smiled brightly and nodded. “Of course, Otabek. That’s an even better plan. We’ll meet you at the car, yes?” Victor tossed the keys to Otabek so that he and Yuri could put his suitcase in the trunk before quickly leading Yuuri to the restroom.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Yuuri’s panicked voice filled Victor’s ear. “Victor, I forgot to go this morning. And then…Coffee, at breakfast. I’m so desperate. I’m going to burst.”

“Shh, love.” Victor rubbed Yuuri’s back as he lead the younger man into a toilet stall, trying to steel him. “We’re right here, it’s alright. You can go now.”

Yuuri took himself out immediately, frantically aiming himself at the toilet. Victor had expected a torrent of piss, but instead, nothing happened. “Love?”

“No, no, no, please, no!” Yuuri was near tears, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as he desperately attempted to relieve himself. “Please not now.”

“Shh, Yuuri. Relax. Tensing up isn’t going to help anything.” Victor wrapped his arms around his husband from behind, gently moving his hands to Yuuri’s painfully swollen bladder. “Oh, my sweetheart. Relax.” He massaged the area tenderly, trying to coax the urine from the area.

The only liquid that Yuuri managed to expel was onto his cheeks. Defeated, the black-haired man concealed himself back into his pants and turned to bury his face in Victor’s chest. “I’m going to have an accident, Vitya. I have to go s-so bad. I won’t make it home.”

Victor held Yuuri close, petting his hair and murmured into his cheek, pressing small kisses to the skin in between his words. “It’s okay, Yuuri. We’ll think of something. We can stop somewhere with a single stall, or-“

Yuuri pulled from Victor, looking up at him teary-eyed. “Victor, _I can’t hold it _. I can’t go here and I won’t be able to wait. I-I don’t know what to do.”__

__Victor didn’t know, either. He did the only thing he could; he grabbed Yuuri and hurried him from the restroom. He led Yuuri out to the parking garage as quickly as possible. By the time they got into the elevator, Yuuri was doing a pee-pee dance. He was shifting from foot to foot, crossing his legs, giving his crotch an occasional squeeze. Victor went into “fix it” mode as soon as the elevator doors opened- he rushed Yuuri to the car, where Otabek and Yuri were already inside the backseat. He sat Yuuri up front, and saw that his husband had managed to soften his desperate actions upon getting into the driver’s seat himself._ _

__There were curt greetings as Victor immediately pulled from his parking spot, frantic in trying to get Yuuri to relief, and keep him from wetting himself in a situation where it would not be perceived as intentional. After a few minutes, Yuuri was squirming again, and rocking himself in place in the passenger seat. Tears were dotting the corners of his eyes again, and Victor reached over to rub his back._ _

__“Victor…Is everything okay?” Otabek finally asked._ _

__Victor nodded, ready to make an excuse. Yuuri, however, spoke up. “No, I…I’m about to wet myself. I…I’m really…really…” His voice had started off strong, but trailed off into nothing._ _

__Yuri spoke then, leaning forward in his seat to look at Yuuri’s state. “Why did you let yourself get into this state before getting in the car? You should have used the toilet at the airport; you look really bad off.”_ _

__Yuuri shook his head, tears finally spilling over onto his cheeks. Victor began to speak, “Please just drop it-“but Yuri interrupted him when he saw Yuuri beginning to cry._ _

__“Katsudon…Yuuri…” He placed a seemingly gentle hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and asked, “Why are you crying?”_ _

__Yuuri broke. More tears spilled onto his cheeks as he blurted out, “This isn’t about omorashi!” he finally allowed his hands to fall between his legs, gripping himself tightly. “I-I have a phobia…Of public restrooms…Sometimes I just freeze up and I can’t go…I tried and I c-couldn’t…I just need to go so bad and it-“ Yuuri choked on a sob, hanging his head._ _

__“Yuuri.” Otabek’s voice came from the backseat, calm and smooth. “What can we do to help?”_ _

__“I-I don’t kn-“_ _

__“I have an empty water bottle from the plane.” Yuri spoke up. “Would it help to let some out into that until we can figure something else out?”_ _

__At the hope of some relief, Yuuri nodded his head frantically. “P-Please, Yura.”_ _

__Yuri dug into his backpack and produced an empty water bottle, uncapping it and thrusting it into Yuuri’s waiting hand. Both Yuri and Otabek turned to look out the window and give Yuuri a shred of privacy as he fumbled with the button of his pants. Upon getting it unclasped, he immediately shoved the tip of his member to the opening and began to piss forcefully._ _

__It was loud; louder than piss hitting the toilet water. It thundered against the plastic, loud enough to make Victor’s ears pulse. Evidently, Yuuri was comfortable enough around Otabek and Yuri not to freeze up. However, he was not so comfortable as to not be humiliated. The water bottle was filled in seconds, and Victor could hear Yuuri whimper as he was forced to cut of his stream. Wordlessly, Yuri reached up and held out the bottle cap, which Yuuri took with a sheepish “thank you”._ _

__Victor reached over to rub Yuuri’s back again, seeing his husband move a hand back to his crotch. He was still desperate, that was clear. “What do you want to do, Yuuri?” Victor murmured._ _

__Yuuri just shook his head. “I still need to-“_ _

__“I know, sweetheart. I know.” Victor was helpless to say anything more._ _

__Luckily, Otabek was ready with suggestions. “Yuuri, is there any place that you would be able to go, other than at home?”_ _

__“M-Maybe a single stall bathroom.” Yuuri replied, rocking in his seat once more._ _

__“Victor, do you know anywhere around here that has a single stall restroom?” Yuri asked, clearly frantic to help Yuuri._ _

__Victor racked his brain, trying to recall a single place nearby that would have a restroom like that. “I’ll look for a supermarket, or a drug store. Maybe…” Victor’s voice trailed off as the car slowed to a stop at a red light._ _

__“Victor, pull over so he can empty the bottle and use it again.” Yuri suggested._ _

__Victor scanned his surroundings, seeing that there weren’t too many cars on the road with them. If he pulled off to the right side, and Yuuri and Otabek both opened their car doors, Yuuri would be hidden between them, enclosed and able to do as Yuri had suggested. Nodding, Victor began driving once the light turned green again and quickly pulled to the side of the road. “Otabek, can you open your door, please? If both doors are opened, he won’t be seen.”_ _

__Otabek wordlessly did as he was asked as Yuuri flung his own door open, frantically uncapping the water bottle and dumping it onto the concrete. The splattering of liquid onto the ground filled Victor’s ears, and he knew the noise must be horrific for Yuuri to hear when he still needed to go so badly. He saw Yuuri fumbling with his pants once the bottle was emptied, whimpering softly. Without thinking twice, Victor unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to where Yuuri was sitting with his feet out of the car, and quickly helped him to unlatch his pants._ _

__Yuuri filled the bottle twice more. It was loud, and Yuuri was so embarrassed that his ears went red. His piss thundered into the bottle until it was full once, then he grabbed his member to cut off the stream as he emptied the bottle onto the ground only to fill it once more, almost to the top again. When he was finally finished, he zipped himself back up and closed the car door, buckling up again and drawing his knees to his chest. He hid his face in his arms._ _

__Victor reached over and squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder, quietly telling him that it was okay. Otabek closed his door and told Yuuri, “You could have told us sooner. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about; it’s fairly common to be pee shy.”_ _

__“It’s embarrassing.” Yuuri muttered into his knees as Victor pulled back onto the road._ _

__“It’s no more embarrassing then holding your piss for fun.” Yuri pointed out._ _

__Yuuri at least chuckled at that. “I guess that’s true.”_ _

__Otabek spoke up then, “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve been full all morning because I figured it would put Yura in a better mood if-“_ _

__“Beka!” Yuri blushed furiously, pouting as he pinched Otabek’s arm._ _

__Otabek shot Yuri a smile. “Anyway, I seem to have over-estimated my capacity and I’m sure I’m going to soak myself the second I stand up to get out of the car when we get home. So if it makes you feel any better, Yuuri, we all have mishaps. So you shouldn’t be ashamed whether you are desperate on purpose, because of unforeseen circumstances, or because you made a mistake.”_ _

__Yuuri turned around to look at Otabek, scanning him over. “You really need to go that badly and you aren’t even showing it?”_ _

__Yuri gloated proudly, “He’s got a bladder of steel.”_ _

__Otabek rolled his eyes and explained, “I practice holding with only my muscles. I refuse to use any other means. I have a very large capacity, and I can generally control myself using only my muscles. But eventually, my muscles just get weak, and then…Well, you know what happens.”_ _

__“That’s impressive.” Victor told him. “But if you want me to stop somewhere, I will. We’re still a half hour from home.”_ _

__Otabek shook his head confidently. “That’s okay, I’ll be fine.”_ _

__Victor looked at him curiously in the rearview mirror, but, he continued to drive._ _


	21. To The Springs (I'm Running Out Of Title Ideas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bladder presses are for you, Kata-chan. :D

Victor glanced in the backseat continuously as they drove on- he was intrigued. He was amazed that Otabek had admitted he probably wasn’t going to make it home, yet he was still seated calmly, hardly even shifting in place to curb his desperation. Yuuri seemed to be drawn in, as well. His husband looked back often.

About fifteen minutes from home, Yuri moved closer to Otabek in the backseat. “You really won’t be able to stand?” He questioned, leaning in close to the older man.

Otabek shook his head, fidgeting slightly. “I’ve leaked already.”

Grinning, Yuri placed his hand on Otabek’s lower stomach, causing him to take a sharp breath in. “Yura, don’t.”

Yuri drummed his fingers over Otabek’s stomach as Victor watched in the rearview mirror, and Yuuri turned in his seat to get a better view. “Are you going to piss yourself if I press down, Beka?”

Otabek nodded, his breath ragged. “Yura, you can do all you want once I get out of the car. This isn’t our car; don’t make me lose control, please.”

Yuri nodded, placated for the time being. “Hold yourself if you need to, Beka. I want you to be completely full when we get there. No more leaks, okay?”

Victor found himself twitching between the legs, and quickly looked away. “Are the two of you always so rough about things?” He asked curiously. 

Yuri nodded. “Of course.”

Otabek agreed, “I don’t like him to go easy on me, and I don’t like to go easy on him, either.”

“It’s different than what we are used to.” Yuuri spoke up, turning back around in his seat. “You two are so…direct.”

“It’s intriguing.” Victor added with a nod.

Otabek made it home, only having to hold himself once for a few moments. When they pulled up in front of the house, everyone stepped from the care except for Otabek. He waited until Yuri walked around and opened the car door for him, staring down at him expectantly. “Come on, you can do it.” Yuri encouraged.

Victor cleared his throat and asked, “Did you want us to wait inside?”

Otabek shook his head as he held his crotch once more, standing on shaky legs. “You can watch us; we don’t mind.”

So they did. They watched as Yuri pressed Otabek up against the car, rutting their hips together a few times. They watched as Yuri pulled Otabek’s hand away from his crotch, making the older man groan with discomfort. They watched as Yuri’s hand snaked to Otabek’s swollen belly, pressing down ever so slightly. It was enough to make Otabek pant in his struggle to keep control. 

Yuri pressed down harder, using the heel of his hand. This time, Otabek gasped, trying to anchor himself against the car as he rutted his hips to stop the inevitable. This time, Victor saw a small wet patch appear on his jeans.

“Your control is amazing…” Yuuri complimented him. Victor thought it sounded a bit awkward at first, but Otabek didn’t seem to think so.

“Thank you, Yuuri- Ah! Fuck!” Yuri had pressed down on his bladder again, and this time, Otabek moaned loudly. His legs began to shake, and the wet patch slowly grew. “I’m not…Oh…I’m not going to be in control much longer.” Otabek threw his head back, shutting his eyes.

Yuri grinned wickedly before delivering the final blow, another firm press to Otabek’s bladder. Otabek sputtered and gasped as he lost it completely; rivets of piss appearing on his jeans. Urine crashed down to the pavement, splattering as more piss continued to hiss from Otabek’s crotch. “Feel good?” Yuri asked him, massaging Otabek’s bladder gently now that he had broken the seal.

“Yes…Don’t stop doing that…”

“I won’t.”

He didn’t. He massaged Otabek’s bladder until it was fully emptied; the last trickles of piss leaving his body with a soft shudder. Spent, Otabek was panting and flushed. Yuri reached up to place his arms around the taller man, guiding his head to rest on his shoulder. Otabek turned his head so he could face Victor and Yuuri, apologizing, “Sorry it was so quick. I can usually last longer, but like I said…I really overestimated myself today.”

“D-Don’t apologize.” Victor told him, feeling his face growing warm. “I-If you don’t mind me asking, though…How much did you drink, and when was the last time you went?”

Breathing regulated and face hue getting back to normal, Otabek raised his head from Yuri’s shoulder. “I last went before bed last night. I drank…” Otabek scrunched his face in thought for a moment. “Two water bottles, two cups of coffee, and a bottle of soda.”

Victor gaped at him in amazement. “That is incredible.”

Otabek shrugged. “I’ve always had good control over my bladder. I think it started in school, because I was too embarrassed to ask the teacher to go to the restroom. I just started learning to hold it in all day until I got home.”

Victor didn’t realize that Yuuri had gone into the trunk and taken out Yuri’s suitcase until his husband gently tugged on his arm, motioning him towards the front door. “I’m sure you’d like to get in the shower, Otabek.” He said kindly as he unlocked the door.

“Definitely, thank you.”

Yuuri grabbed Victor’s arm in the doorway, keeping the older man from walking into the house. “Victor and I are going to bring the car back to my parent’s…I think we will have a soak in the hot springs, too. So, we’ll be gone for a while.”

Victor chuckled, understanding his husband’s implications. Otabek grew pink in the cheeks, and Yuri protested, “You don’t have to-“

“We really could use a long soak.” Victor interjected. “In fact, how about I just text you when we’re going to be heading back here?” Victor winked at Yuri as he followed Yuuri back out the front door, calling behind him, “Have fun, you two!”


	22. KatsudOnsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't even ask me about the chapter title, please. I am so at a loss for titles...

Yuuri’s mom smothered them in kisses and katsudon before sending them off to the onsen to relax. Victor was full and satisfied, content to sink into the warm water with his husband. The springs were empty, and Victor was grateful for the privacy as he pulled Yuuri close to him under the water. His hands moved up to Yuuri’s shoulders, where he began to massage him.

“Mmm…Feels good, Vitya. Thank you…” Yuuri went limp under Victor’s skilled hands, making the older man smile in delight.

Victor was glad to be able to relax Yuuri like this, especially after his embarrassment earlier that day. Victor pressed tender kisses to Yuuri’s shoulders and back, nuzzling his nose against the damp skin as he continued to massage his lover. “Yuuri, I’m so proud of you for speaking up today. Do you know that?”

Yuuri turned his head to smile at Victor, nodding. “I was ready to tell them…I was in a desperate situation and…It was okay to tell them. I felt okay about it.”

Victor moved his hands down a bit, massaging Yuuri’s upper back and kneading into the muscles. “I’m so proud of you, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri reached behind him, grabbing Victor’s hands and carefully pulling them away from his back. Victor was worried he’d done something wrong, until he realized that Yuuri was shifting closer to him. He faced Victor with wide eyes, moving warm, wet hands up to cup Victor’s cheeks. “I am so in love with you, Victor. Thank you, for always being by my side.”

Victor leaned his forehead against Yuuri’s, placing his hands at Yuuri’s waist. “I will never leave your side, Yuuri. I am in love with you from the bottom of my heart.”

Yuuri moved to close the small space between their lips, plush heat enveloping Victor’s waiting lips. He easily moved his mouth over Yuuri’s in a chaste and loving motion, feeling Yuuri’s hands move from his cheeks to wrap loosely around his neck. In between kisses, Yuuri murmured Victor’s name like a prayer, and Victor couldn’t get enough of it. He hummed against Yuuri’s mouth, swiping his tongue over the seam of the other’s lips to ask for entrance.

Entrance was granted, and he slowly pressed his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, feeling the other organ swirl around his own teasingly. They played a game of tag in Yuuri’s wet cavern, tongues swiping each other and lips melding together. Victor’s hands travelled to Yuuri’s thighs, lifting his husband easily under the water and bringing the younger man to straddle him. He couldn’t keep a moan from filling Yuuri’s mouth as he realized that his husband was already hard, just from kissing so deeply.

“Yuuri,” Victor panted, pulling away for a breath. A hand moved to pat the stone exterior of the onsen. “Sit up here for me, love.”

Yuuri nodded, sitting up and placing a privacy towel over his crotch. Victor smiled up at him, a seductive grin coating his face as he shifted in the water, pulling Yuuri’s legs apart. He slid between them, ducking his head under the towel and meeting Yuuri’s cock. Tenderly, he kissed at Yuuri’s thighs, making him groaned with anticipation. His tongue swiped Yuuri’s balls, taking each one into his mouth individually and suckling carefully. That made Yuuri arch up and moan, clearly trying to resist canting his hips into Victor’s face.

“Patience, my love.” Victor chastised, being sure to drawl his words and press the heat of them directly onto Yuuri’s cock.

“Y-Yes, Vitya…” Yuuri groaned, squirming under Victor’s hands on his thighs.

Victor moved one hand to Yuuri’s dick, keeping it in place by grasping the base lightly. He pressed a kiss to the soft head of Yuuri’s manhood, enjoying the velvety feeling of it against his lips. He moved his hand up the shaft slowly, only giving Yuuri a few slow strokes before licking the head of his cock carefully. By now, pre-come had begun beading in his slit, and Victor lapped it up happily. He swallowed his salted saliva before taking the tip of Yuuri’s penis into his mouth.

Slowly, he suckled and swirled his tongue around the engorged organ, relishing in the desperate noises Yuuri was expelling. Yuuri was back to repeating Victor’s name; “Vitya, Vitya, Vitya…Oh, Vitya…hai…kudasai…” He chanted Victor’s name within a sea of curses and begging in his native tongue, and Victor was loving every moment of his husband’s keening.

Pulling off of Yuuri’s erection momentarily, Victor chided, “You’re so hard and swollen, my love.” He continued to stroke Yuuri slowly as he spoke. “You’re so sexy like this, so needing…Will you come for me, Yuuri? I want to taste you, my darling.”

“Hai, Vitya. Kudasai…Kudasai…” He was now slipping completely back into Japanese, and Victor took his cock back into his mouth while humming contently.

Yuuri was moaning constantly, right on the brink of orgasm. Victor rubbed his husband’s thigh with his free hand as he took as much of Yuuri into him as possible, until the head of Yuuri’s manhood reached the back of Victor’s throat. Yuuri gasped loudly, begging Victor for release in his native tongue. Victor felt Yuuri’s fingers reach under the towel and move it aside completely, tangling his fingers into Victor’s hair.

Victor peered up at Yuuri as he worked his member, sucking as he bobbed his head at record speed. Yuuri locked eyes with Victor, letting out a loud moan of his name as the image of Victor taking his cock pushed him over the edge. Hot come shot into Victor’s throat, and he swallowed it all as it was released. Yuuri’s body shuddered as his cock finally stopped twitching; Victor had milked him dry.

Pulling away and wiping the corner of his mouth with his hand, Victor licked his lips and smiled up at his husband. Yuuri lowered himself into the water, still panting as he caught his breath. Wrapping his arms around Victor, he pulled him into a deep kiss. Victor complied easily, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s when the kiss ended. “Do you taste yourself, love?”

Yuuri panted with a soft nod, careful to keep their foreheads pressed together. “Yes, Vitya.”

“I could never tire of tasting you, my little katsudon.”


	23. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More platonic Russian fluff because I just really love Victor as a big brother figure for Yura.

The next day, Yuri was insistent on staying home with Victor rather than going to the skating rink. He wanted Otabek to practice with Yuuri, but he didn’t want to skate, himself. Victor didn’t think much of it; figuring that Yuri either needed some time to fully accept his grandfather’s death, or maybe he was overwhelmed and tired after the week he had.

Yuri went back into his room after breakfast- Victor had taken to calling it “Yuri and Otabek’s” room; it was no longer a guest room. Yuri and Otabek were permanent residents in their home, and Victor was glad to have them consider it their home. He was glad to have the younger couple in his life, and he knew that Yuuri was, too.

Yuri didn’t come out of his room again until almost noon. Victor was sitting on the couch reading a book when he finally emerged, still in his pajamas. “Did you go back to sleep?” Victor asked, placing his book down.

Yuri settled on the couch next to the older Russian, shaking his head. “I wanted to, but I couldn’t sleep. I haven’t been sleeping well since going to Russia.”

Victor looked over the boy, and sure enough, there were prominent signs of lack of sleep. His eyes were pink and had bags under them and he looked even thinner than usual. He was pale and looked like it was taking effort out of him to even breathe. “Do you think it’s jet lag?”

Yuri shook his head once more. “No, I think it’s stress. My mind keeps me up.”

Victor glanced at Yuri again, who was now resting his forehead on the palm of his hand. “Talk to me about what’s bothering you.” Victor doesn’t make it an offer or a suggestion; it’s a clear statement.

Yuri expelled a deep sigh and leaned back against the couch, dropping his hand from his head. “I feel guilty about Dedushka. I don’t know if he was even in his right mind enough when I saw him, and I should have been with him before he even had the stroke. I feel guilty for not being there when he needed me.” Yuri took a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. “And Beka…We argued after you went to the springs yesterday. Well, I guess I argued. He doesn’t get mad, he never fights back. He just sits there all calm and it pisses me the fuck off.”

“What were you arguing about?”

Victor could see the uncomfortable wave that washed over Yuri’s face when he asked. It was obvious that whatever the argument was about, Yuri didn’t want to tell him about it. Yuri stared straight ahead as he answered, his voice lowering. “I was cruel to him, when I was in Russia. I was…under a lot of pressure. With Dedushka. I said something I shouldn’t have, and he won’t let me explain. He doesn’t want to talk about it, but I need to. He won’t listen.”

Victor cocked his head, leaning on his elbow and cradling his cheek in his own hand. “You don’t have to tell me what you said, if you don’t want to.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, flipping his hair from his face as he turned to Victor. “I told him that I didn’t want to do this anymore. You know…be with him.”

Victor nodded, nothing but understanding. “Do you still feel that way, Yura?”

Yuri shrugged, averting his eyes from Victor and beginning to run his fingertips over the couch cushion as a distraction. “I-I’m not entirely sure. I feel really, really conflicted. I feel guilty being with him, after I promised Dedushka that I never was and I wouldn’t be.”

“You’re not a bad person for feeling that way, Yura.” Victor assured the teen. “Maybe Otabek doesn’t want to talk about it because he doesn’t want to entertain the thought of losing you.”

Yuri’s cheeks got red at Victor’s comment, but he didn’t shut down as Victor was used to. “Do you believe in heaven, Victor?”

Victor was taken aback, choosing his words carefully. “I don’t really know, Yura. I don’t think about my spirituality too much.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, dismissing Victor’s answer as exactly what is was: a cop out. “I think I do.” Yuri told him. “Maybe it’s because I want to think that Dedushka is still somewhere, looking over me.” He turned to Victor, leaning his head against the back of the couch as he turned his body towards the older man, drawing his legs onto the couch in front of him. “At the same time, I worry that he’ll look down on me and Otabek and be disappointed all over again.”

Victor was quiet for a moment, shifting in his seat as he gathered his thoughts. “Yura,” he finally said, “I think that if you love Otabek, you should be with him. I don’t know what your exact feeling towards him are, whether you like him because he’s a man, or if you like him and he just happens to be a man…But either way, you can’t change who you are. You can’t change who you are attracted to. And you need to do what’s right for you, Yura.”

Yuri took a deep breath, cheeks dusted pink. Still, he didn’t look away from Victor. “I…It’s because…I mean, not because he’s…” Frustrated, Yuri groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

“You don’t have to say it, Yura. I know-“

“I’m _gay_.”

There was a long few moments where you could hear a pin drop in the room- the only sound Victor could hear was Yuri’s exaggerated breathing, caused by the fact that he was trying to take in air through the slits of his fingers. Victor finally got mind to speak, but his sentence was immediately cut off by a second external realization from Yuri.

“I _love him_.”

Victor breathed a sigh of relief, watching as Yuri dropped his hands from his face and glared at Victor, face beet red. His eyes looked wet, and his glare was heavyset with something other than insolence. Victor slowly inched forward, reading Yuri’s reaction as he did so. Carefully, he reached out, holding his arms out in an offer of comfort. Yuri exhaled raggedly, moving into Victor’s open arms without a word.

Victor held the boy against his chest, feeling the other relax immediately. “Look at that, Yura. The sky didn’t fall, hmm?” He murmured. Yuri nodded against his chest, and Victor broke into a small smile. “Listen to me, Yura. Your Dedushka died with his grandson by his side. He was happy and he loved you. He drifted off to sleep; he wasn’t in any pain. If he is up in heaven, he wants to look down and see you happy. So, Yura…please let yourself be happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone please tell me how to add multiple sections of italics? Anytime I try, only the first coded italic will appear in italics. "love him" was supposed to be in italics also :(


	24. Brevity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for you, Bubble-chan. I hope you enjoy this segment from Beka's POV <3

Otabek’s POV

_I love him._

_I’ve known that I love him for what seems like forever; he is engrained deep inside of my soul._

_When he comes home from Russia, I know he will be upset. I am prepared for it- I even do a hold for him to try and cheer him up. But still, I know that holding in my piss isn’t going to fix the underlying problem here. I know that it won’t fix the cracks Yura has made in himself, or repair the way he feels after his grandfather’s rejection._

_I want to kiss him when he gets off the plane, but I don’t. I hug him tightly, and his embrace is loose in return. I don’t put my arm around him as we walk out to the parking garage; I take his suitcase from him instead._

_We don’t fight in the parking garage. He cries a bit, and I hold him. I kiss the top of his head, breathing in the familiar smell of his shampoo. I murmur that I’m here for him into his blonde locks. I don’t think he hears me._

_I pull myself together for the car ride home, though I didn’t need to, considering that Victor and Yuuri are distracted by bigger problems. I try my best to help Yuuri, but I can’t fix his phobia. I watch how loving and caring Victor is towards him, and I wish I could be that way for Yura. I wish I could piece him back together._

_We are left alone in Victor and Yuuri’s home. I strip off my wet pants and get into the shower, and Yura follows me into the bathroom. He doesn’t join me in the shower, but he sits on the closed toilet seat and talks to me through the glass._

_“I’ve done a lot of thinking.” He tells me._

_“About what?”_

_“About what I said to you over the phone. I want to…Talk about it. I shouldn’t have said anything like that; we should have talked about it-“_

_“I don’t think we need to talk about it, Yura. You were upset. I understand that you weren’t trying to be cruel.” Inside, I am crying. I don’t want him to talk about it. I don’t want to hear it if he has any doubts._

_The shower curtain is thrown aside, leaving me naked and exposed. Yura glares at me, fire in his eyes. “Why won’t you ever talk about things, Beka? We need to fucking talk about this!”_

_I can’t talk about it. I will fall to pieces if I do. “Not now, Yura. We can talk once you’ve calmed down.”_

_He shoves the shower curtain back into place, calling me an asshole as he slams the bathroom door behind him. It is only then that I allow myself to cry._

_I sleep on the couch that night, to give Yura some space. I make sure to wake and go back into our room before anyone wakes up, to avoid Victor or Yuuri asking questions._

_Yura doesn’t want to go to the ice rink. He insists that I go with Yuuri, and I don’t argue. We walk the entire way in silence, and lace up our skates just the same. There is a consistent lump in my throat. I’m afraid that Yura won’t be there when I get back. Or, at the very least, he won’t want to be mine._

_We skate for at least an hour, making small talk. Well, Yuuri makes most of the conversation; I just answer him as simply as I can. We are comfortable like that, until I fall out of a quadruple salchow and don’t get up after._

_I hear him skating over to me, blades scraping the ice loudly and his voice calling my name. I am crying, but it’s not from physical pain. A gentle hand on my shoulder makes me flinch as Yuuri kneels next to me, his face lined with worry. “Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor?” He’s concerned, of course. He has never seen me cry. Most people haven’t._

_I shake my head pitifully, raising a hand to rest on Yuuri’s shoulder the way his is resting on mine. “I’m sorry.” I manage to choke out. “I’m not hurt, I just…I was thinking about something else. I-I need a minute.”_

_His face softens and he shakes his head. “You don’t have to apologize. We can talk about it, if you want.” His offer is genuine, but I don’t trust myself to speak about it without making more a fool of myself than I already have._

_“I appreciate that, but I…I don’t think I can handle talking about it…I’m sorry. I never…I never freak out like this.” It’s the truth; I don’t. I wipe away my tears, but new ones keep coming. I’m humiliated. Yuuri doesn’t seem to mind._

_“Otabek, is it alright if I hug you?” I nod, and am immediately wrapped in a tight embrace. I let myself sink into it. I let myself let out the emotions I so desperately have been trying to hold back. “Whatever it is, it’ll be okay. I have a feeling it’s about Yura, and that’s okay. He’s going through a rough time. You can get through this.”_

_I want to get through this. I want him to be happy again. I want him to love me the way that I love him. His internalized self-hatred won’t stop him from being who he is. I wish for nothing more than for him to love himself. My Yura, I love you._


	25. Past The Brink

When Otabek and Yuuri returned from the ice rink, Victor was still sitting on the couch. Yuri had stayed in his arms for a long while, until Victor helped him to lie on the couch with his head resting on Victor’s lap. Victor had stroked the younger’s hair until he finally drifted off to sleep. Yuri had been sleeping peacefully on Victor for a couple hours now, and Victor was happy that the teen was finally calm enough to get some much needed rest.

All would have been well and good, if it wasn’t for the fact that Victor had felt an uncomfortable pressure in his lower stomach brought on by his morning coffee. He’d first noticed his need as he closed his book to speak with Yuri, but it was such a minor one that he had barely given it a thought. Three hours later, however, the pressure was becoming truly unbearable.

Victor couldn’t squirm or even move a muscle, at risk of waking Yuri. He wanted the blonde to get the sleep he needed, so he stayed put. Victor decided that if it got bad enough that he would risk leaking, he would get up and go. Fortunately, he didn’t have to, because Yuuri and Otabek came home. Both of them looked at the scene on the couch and smiled. Victor could tell that they were home early because Yuuri needed to pee. He was shifting in place, squeezing his thighs together tightly.

Victor motioned for Otabek and Yuuri to come closer, and they both did. Yuuri sat to the right of Victor on the couch, shifting in a place a bit, but smiling down at Yuri’s sleeping frame. Otabek knelt on the ground so that he was eye level with Yuri’s head, and brushed his locks out of his face gently. “Do you want me to put him to bed? How long has he been like this?”

Victor nodded carefully. “Could you please? He’s been like this for a while now.” Victor paused a moment before adding, “Either way, I think he really needs you right now.”

Otabek’s lips grew into a soft smile at that, and he continued to brush Yuri’s hair back gingerly. “Yura, wake up.” His thumb brushed Yuri’s cheek a few times, until the younger man’s eyes fluttered open.

“Beka…” Sleepily, Yuri rose into a sitting position, still half arched. As Otabek was trying to stand, the blonde fisted the front of his shirt, keeping him down at Yuri’s level. Whether it be from his sleepy state or simply not caring that Victor and Yuuri were in the room, Yuri lunged forward and kissed Otabek, right in front of the older couple.

Otabek’s shock faded away after a few seconds, and he wrapped his arms are Yuri as they kissed. Victor smiled at the two of them, feeling Yuuri thread their fingers together. When he looked at his husband, he was smiling, as well. When Yuri pulled from the kiss, he threw himself into Otabek’s arms, wrapping his own arms around the back of Otabek’s neck. “I want to nap more, Beka.”

“Okay, let’s get you into bed, then.” Otabek agreed. He easily lifted the smaller man into his arms, carrying him bridal style. Otabek mouthed the words “thank you” to the older couple as he carried a sleepy Yuri down the hall.

Yuuri snuggled close to Victor on the couch, pressing a kiss to the older man’s cheek. “Did you have a talk with him?”

Victor nodded. “Did you have a talk with Otabek?”

Yuuri nodded, expelling a light chuckle. “I feel like we’re parents.”

Victor laughed in return, quickly regretting it as he felt his bladder convulse in an attempt to release some of its pent-up liquid. Victor gasped, hissing through his teeth as he reached down and gave himself a squeeze between the legs. He made a soft sound of discomfort as he pulled his hand away, resorting instead to wiggling his hips. “Finally, I can move.” He groaned, squirming to his heart’s content.

Yuuri widened his eyes with a mix of amusement and surprise, eventually breaking into a grin. “Vitya, you needed to pee as he slept on you?”

Victor nodded. “So badly, Yuuri. I didn’t want to wake him; he had been having trouble sleeping. It seemed cruel.”

Yuuri leaned in closer, wiggling his hips as he grabbed Victor’s hand and brought it to his swollen bladder. “Want to get into the shower with me, Vitya?”

Victor smiled slyly with a nod, standing up carefully. As the gravity of standing weighed him down, he crossed his legs quickly and groaned. “Oh, Yuuri. I need to pee so badly.”

Yuuri stood after him, clearly not as bad off as his husband. He didn’t seem to struggle much, expelling only a soft sound and a wince as he became upright. A gentle hand was placed on Victor’s back as Yuuri led him from the living room. He shuffled down the hallway and into their bedroom, trying hard to keep his legs close together. The liquid inside of him sloshed around; he was _so full_. 

Seeing the toilet in their en-suite almost made Victor lose control. He doubled over, grabbing himself as tightly as he could. He was aware of Yuuri helping him with his zipper, while bouncing in place, himself. As soon as Victor got control of his bladder once more, he took over undressing himself, and Yuuri worked on his own clothes. Once they were down to their underwear, Yuuri led Victor into the shower, murmuring to him, “Hold it in for me, Vitya. Don’t have an accident, okay?”

Victor nodded, having to grab himself again as they stepped into the shower. “Me on top, or you?” He asked Yuuri as he potty-danced, struggling to keep control for a few moments longer.

“You.” Yuuri sat on the shower floor, helping Victor to straddle him. Victor couldn’t remove his hands from his crotch without soaking himself and Yuuri, so he didn’t. He squirmed as he held himself, his knuckles continuously brushing against Yuuri’s crotch and making his husband arch up and rut against his hands. “Does it hurt, Vitya?”

Victor shook his head. “No, but…I can’t let go or I’ll…”

Yuuri raised his eyebrows, his hands running over Victor’s sides lightly. “Or you’ll what, Vitya?”

“I’ll have an accident.”

“Mmm…You can, Vitya. You can go if you want to.” Yuuri encouraged him, but Victor only shook his head stubbornly. Yuuri moved his hands to Victor’s thighs, rutting up to meet his husbands hands again. Victor’s bladder was pulsating, begging for release. He wasn’t going to last much longer, even with the death grip he had on his penis as he wiggled against Yuuri. “Vitya, what if I start first? Then will you go with me?”

Victor moaned quietly. “I won’t have a choice, love.”

“Color?”

Victor thought for a moment; it was starting to get painful. He wanted nothing more than to relieve himself; he had been holding it for so long already, and relief was so close. “G-Green.”

Yuuri looked at him skeptically. “Vitya, are you sure?”

Victor winced as he leaked despite how tightly he was gripping himself. “I…Yellow…” He admitted sheepishly.

Yuuri reached up, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck and pulling him down so that his lips were brushing Victor’s ear. As soon as Victor felt the wet heat hitting his knuckles, he moaned and whimpered. “Let go, love.” Yuuri’s sweet voice murmured into his ear. He did.

He moved his hands away, allowing Yuuri’s stream of piss to hit his crotch head on. It wasn’t more than a second before Victor’s own stream began, and he went limp in Yuuri’s embrace as they both emptied themselves all over one another. Victor couldn’t help the quiet sobs that grew in his throat as he was flooded with a much too slow relief- his bladder spasmed and throbbed as hot piss flowed out of him, not nearly fast enough.

“Vitya, baby…” Yuuri held him tighter, ignoring his own relief to run his fingers through Victor’s hair. “Shh, shh…I shouldn’t have teased you so much; I’m sorry.”

Victor shook his head into Yuuri’s shoulder as his bladder finally started to feel some relief, after nearly thirty seconds of pissing. “I’m still…still going…”

“I know, I can feel it…” Yuuri kissed the side of his head repeatedly, rubbing his back comfortingly as he finally finished soaking himself and his husband. “There, there…What do you need me to do, Vitya? Tell me how I can make it better.”

“S’better, Yuuri. I’m empty now.” Victor nuzzled even further against Yuuri, feeling the younger man pressing more kisses, this time to his neck. Victor relaxed in Yuuri’s arms, allowing himself to bask in his husband’s unconditional love and comfort. He felt Yuuri shiver lightly, and it was only then that Victor realized their underwear were becoming uncomfortably cold. “Yuuri, you’re cold. Let me turn on the hot water-“

Yuuri held him tighter, his arms solidifying around Victor’s body. “Don’t you dare move, Victor.” His words were harsh, but tone nothing but soft. “Tell me what you need, my Vitya.”

Victor sighed happily when Yuuri called him _his_. He let himself relax into Yuuri’s touch once more, quietly voicing his needs. “Can we rinse off and take a warm bath together?”

“Of course, Vitya.”

“And…Will you hold me, in the bath?”

Yuuri smiled as he pulled Victor’s face back to look him in the eyes. “I’ll hold you for the rest of my life, if you let me.” Victor melted into the kiss Yuuri placed on his lips. _He wanted to hold Yuuri for the rest of his life, too._


	26. Baby, Come On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am now naming my chapters after whatever song I am listening to, lol. Song is by +44, "Baby Come On".

“I want to choreograph some partner work for the two of you.” Victor announced after Yuri and Otabek had finished warming up on the ice the next morning.

Yuri raised his eyebrows, pushing his steadily growing hair out of his face. “Like what?”

Victor cocked his head to the side, his index finger pressed to the corner of his mouth. “Maybe…Maybe something like what I did for Yuuri’s Eros routine…Would the two of you be open to something like that? I know that you wanted to skate to Eros in the first place, Yura.”

Yuri’s cheeks dusted pink, but he nodded. “Da, we can do that.”

Victor broke into a smile, clapping his hands together. “Right, then. Let’s have you start on opposite ends of the ice, yes?” Yuri and Otabek stood where Victor motioned, and Victor motioned for Yuuri to go over to Yuri. “Get him in your starting pose from the Eros routine.” Meanwhile, Victor put Otabek in Yuuri’s ending pose.

Victor skated between them, glancing them both over and nodding once he was satisfied. “Now, Yura. I want you to look at Beka and seduce him with all you have. Make him _want you_.”

Victor saw Yuuri whisper something in Yuri’s ear that made the blonde flush scarlet, but he steeled himself and did as Victor said. He licked his lips, his eyes not leaving Otabek’s as he winked, sliding his hands over his torso with a slight and controlled movement of his hips. Otabek stared back, clearly entrapped.

“Perfect, Yura. Now, Otabek, start skating towards him, and take a small turn to do an outward spread eagle, yes?” Otabek began to do as Victor had told him, his eyes never leaving Yuri’s. “Now, Yura, when he reaches you, back up and fall into the step sequence that we were working on a few weeks back! And Beka, you turn back into the other direction and get into a combination spin; end with a sit spin!”

Yuri and Otabek followed Victor’s orders and Yuuri skated over to his husband, wrapping his hand around Victor’s waist. “Go on, love.” Victor murmured into his ear. “What do you think they ought to do next?”

Yuuri flushed and tilted his head. “I’m not much of a choreographer, Vitya.”

Victor winked and whispered, “Maybe not, but you are wonderful at seduction…”

Yuuri flushed darker and gripped Victor a bit harder at the waist. “Okay, Vitya.” He finally agreed. “Yura, Otabek. Both of you do a figure eight and break off with Yura going to the left and Beka to the right. Both of you do a quad salchow and then let yourselves come back together in the middle of the ice.”

Neither Victor nor Yuuri gave another direction as Yuri and Otabek reached each other; watching as they took initiative on their own. Otabek spun, catching Yuri in his arms and pulling the smaller man flush against his chest. One hand rested on Yuri’s back while the other threaded their hands together, holding them next to their heads. Victor and Yuuri watched breathlessly as Otabek leaned in, his face mere centimeters from Yuri’s. His actions obviously had an effect on the younger man, who didn’t look away for a second as they glided across the ice, mouths parted and wanting.

As they reached the other end of the ice, Otabek moved both hands to Yuri’s waist, going into a spread eagle and lifting Yuri up as he did so. When Yuri was placed back down, he turned back to face Otabek, threading their fingers together once more. He whispered something to the older man, who nodded. They started a simple step sequence together before releasing each other and doing parallel triple loops before coming together once more.

Yuri and Otabek choreographed the rest of the piece together, which minimal input from Yuuri or Victor. Victor couldn’t keep a smile from his face as watched the younger couple skating together; they looked so in sync, so _comfortable_. By the time they took a break from skating, Otabek was sweaty and Yuri was panting as he chugged his water bottle.

As the older couple skated over to them, they caught the end of Yuri’s sentence. “…about to wet myself already.”

“What’s this I hear?” Victor asked with a grin, reaching out and tickling Yuri’s sides mercilessly.

 _Who would have guessed that Yuri was horribly ticklish?_ He burst into a fit of giggles, panting and begging Victor to stop before he wet himself. Victor didn’t let up, and the two of them ended up slipping and crashing down onto the ice, one of Yuri’s hands holding his crotch and the other trying to push Victor away from him. Laughing and squirming away from the older Russian, Yuri _giggled_ and _yelped_.

When Victor finally let up, he himself panting on the cold ice, he stared at Yuri’s pink, grinning face. “Yura, were you _laughing_?”

Yuri, still clutching his crotch, nodding sheepishly. “What, you’ve never seen somebody laugh before, asshole?”

Victor stood, ignoring Yuri’s extended hand and instead hoisting the younger up from under his arms. “I’ve never seen you laugh, Yura.” He thought for a moment, before adding. “Well, not unless it was over someone else’s pain or embarrassment.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, though he was still grinning. “You’re a real sadist, aren’t you?” Yuri couldn’t stay still, moving his legs in an in-place march as he did a blatant potty dance.

“Going to piss your pants, Yura?” Otabek asked, grinning.

Yuri shook his head. “Not yet.” He replied easily, finally removing his hand from between his legs. 

The swell of Yuri’s bladder could be seen through his tight clothes, easily expanding his thin frame. “You should run through that partner work some more.” Yuuri suggested, a smirk growing on his face.

Yuri bent forward a bit as he crossed his legs, staying in that position for a moment before straightening up again and nodding his head. “Okay, but if I piss on the ice, you’re explaining it to Yuuko.”

Yuuri laughed and chuckled, but it was Otabek who spoke. “You’d better do it full out, Yura. No potty dance, understand?”

Victor looked at the stern glare Otabek gave Yuri, and how it subdued him completely. “Yes, Beka.” He replied, submissive.

The younger couple began the routine once more, and Victor found himself wrapping his hands around Yuuri’s waist. “Hey, Yuuri…” he murmured in his husband’s ear, swiping his tongue at the lobe and making Yuuri shiver. “Would you like to try something like that? Maybe be a bit sterner with each other?”

Yuuri was quiet for a moment as they watched Yuri desperately trying not piss himself on ice. Finally, he agreed, “I would, Vitya. I think it would be something new and fun.”

Victor smiled, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s neck. He began to thank his husband, but was cut off by a loud curse from Yuri’s mouth in the middle of the ice. He had fallen out of a spin, landing on his knees. He watched Yuri’s small frame shaking violently as the young man shoved both hands in between his legs. His face was scrunched with concentration, eyes squeezed shut and tears dripping from the corners of his eyes.

Otabek reacted in a matter of seconds- he was at Yuri’s side, scooping him up easily. By the time he got Yuri off the ice, there was a noticeable trail of piss coming from the middle of the ice, and Otabek’s shirt was soaked. Piss was still gushing out as Otabek set Yuri down, kneeling on the ground with him as he finished emptying himself. “It’s okay, Yura.” Otabek told him in Russian. “It’s okay, you can let go now. Relax.”

Otabek rubbed Yuri’s back as a puddle grew around the blonde. Yuri’s body convulsed a few times as he expelled his fluid, and Victor heard a few soft moans. When he was finally empty, he stayed sitting in his puddle, catching his breath. “Fuck.” He cursed. “The ice must-“

“Don’t worry about it.” Yuuri told him. “I’ll take care of it; I’m the one that made you push yourself like that.” Yuuri paused for a moment, eyes scanning over the boy. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

Yuri shook his head. “If I was pushed too far, I’d have said a color. I was okay. It just hit me really suddenly and I couldn’t stop it for the life of me.” Yuri looked up sheepishly, an exhausted smile painting his face. “It kind of felt good.”

Victor could hear Yuuri’s audible sigh of relief, and then his husband excused himself to get a mop. Victor watched as Otabek helped Yuri up, more piss dripping from his pants into the large puddle beneath them as he did so. “You could both use a shower.” Victor said, pointing to Otabek’s shirt and the knees of his pants, soaked from kneeling on the ground with Yuri. “Get in the shower and I’ll bring you clothes from your bags, okay?”

Otabek nodded, thanking Victor as he helped Yuri to walk on wobbly knees. “And Vitya?” Otabek called back, stopped halfway to the locker rooms. “Thank you for helping us to make such beautiful choreography.” Victor nearly blushed from pride.


	27. Calling You Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are from Secondhand Serenade's "Your Call".

_And I’m tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home. ~ Secondhand Serenade_

Otabek’s POV

_After we skate sensually together, I can feel that something has changed. Not just inside of Yura, but inside of me, too. I want him. I have always wanted him. But now, the burning desire in my chest has dripped into my veins, sending surges of passion throughout my body. When we get home from the ice rink and he presses me against the back of our closed bedroom door, I feel that passion drip down and settle between my legs._

_He is more than eager; his tongue laps at the entrance to my mouth only a few moments into the kiss, and I placate, opening to him. His tongue dances with mine, and he even goes so far as to suck the organ, nipping at it with his teeth as he pulls back. His eyes are open, now. Green pools of want, still slightly lidded._

_We have never done **it** before, but the look he gives me tells me that we are about to. I have touched him before- with my hands, with my mouth, with my own manhood. I have had a bottle of lubrication in my possession for longer than I’d like to think about. I swallow hard as he pulls the front of my shirt, yanking us towards the bed. _

_“I want you to fuck me, Beka.”_

_The words make me groan and cant my hips against Yura’s clothed erection. Still, I need to be sure. “Are you positive, Yura?”_

_He kisses me deeply, as if it is an answer. “Yes.” He says, pulling away. “I have never been so sure of anything in my life.”_

_I take control. I deepened our kiss even more as I lie him down on the bed, cradling his head as we dip down. I settle between his legs, pulling back to look at him. Blonde hair loss and splayed over the bedsheets, his expression is open and vulnerable. Careful and serious. It’s a side of him that he saves for me. I press a chaste kiss to his forehead, letting the touch linger. “I love you, Yura.” It’s not the first time I’ve said the words; though I don’t say them very often. He whispers that he loves me too, reaching up to run his fingers through my undercut. I can’t resist nuzzling into the touch._

_By the time we have rid each other of our clothes, I begin to press soft kisses in a long trail- my path stretches from Yura’s neck all the way down to his hips. I let my tongue peek out every now and again, licking a small stripe in the spots I know are his most sensitive. By the time I reach his aching cock, he is already whimpering._

_I take his member into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the head as I suck the pre-come that has already begun leaking out. I don’t take too much time on his cock; I can tell when he is getting too aroused and ready to come- there will be plenty of time for that once I am inside of him. He pants as I come off of his throbbing organ, instead dipping even lower and capturing one of his balls in my mouth._

_He moans as I suck on his balls gently, giving each one the same time and treatment. The sound is muffled; I can tell that he has his hand over his mouth. When I trail even lower, to his puckered hole, Yura gasps. I murmured the words against him in between careful licks; “Is this alright, Yura?”_

_“Yes, Beka…Oh!” he gasps as my tongue weasels its way inside of him. “Feels good…”_

_I lick and prod his opening, making all sorts of wanting noises emerge from his mouth. When I know he is good, wet, and aroused, I pull my mouth away. The lube bottle is in the nightstand, and I need to roll across the bed to reach it. When I return, I press a kiss to Yura’s forehead as I uncap the bottle. “Are you ready, Yura?”_

_He nods as I squeeze a liberal amount onto my fingers, rubbing them together to warm the cold liquid. “I want you inside me, Beka.”_

_I smile softly, pressing a kiss to his lips that lasts a lifetime. “Patience, Yura. Patience…” I reach down languidly, pressing my finger to his opening gently. I circle around his entrance a few times before pressing the finger in to the first knuckle, watching Yura’s face for any sign of discomfort. When I see none, I push it in all the way. “How is that?” I ask him as I begin to stretch him carefully._

_Yura nods, reaching up and running his hand through my hair. “Kiss me, Beka.” I can’t deny him anything._

_I lean down and allow our lips to touch, lightly at first. The kiss deepens as I add a second finger, pressing it in slowly and gingerly. He moans into my mouth, but I can tell it is a moan of pleasure, not pain. I start to scissor him. He adapts to the stretching, not even stiffening from the action, though it must be a bit uncomfortable._

_After I am sure he is stretched enough for a third finger, I speak onto his lips, “Are you ready for a third, Yura?” I want to be sure he is mentally ready, emotionally ready._

_The heat of his words brush my mouth. “Yes, add another.” I comply._

_When he is fully stretched to the extent my fingers can stretch him, I curl my fingers, searching for a spot that I know will bring him pleasure. Yura doesn’t break the kiss as I experiment. I know that I’ve found it when his lips stutter against mine, a desperate whine filling my mouth. I curl my fingers against his sweet spot again, relishing in the noise he makes, the way his body shudders with pleasure._

_“B-Beka, oh fuck, that feels so good.” He moans, canting against me and trying to fuck my fingers to get another taste._

_I hit it once last time, whispering into his mouth, “Remember that spot, Yura. So you can help me find it with my cock.” He moans at my words, and then again when I pull my fingers out of him._

_Before I slick myself up with lubrication, I look Yura in the eyes. “Yura, I love you.” It’s the second time I’m saying it in less than an hour; this isn’t like me. Still, I need him to know._

_“I love you, Beka. Please, take me.” My cock twitches at his words, and I nod. I slick myself up with way too much lube, just to be sure that it will slide in as painlessly as possible. I kneel between his legs, aligning myself with his hole. I look him in the eyes as my tip touches his entrance, and he smiles at me, reaching up for my free hand. I take it gladly, threading our fingers together as I push inside._

_“Oh, Yura…Fuck…” The heat is almost overwhelming, but I need to keep my eyes open to look for any signs of pain on Yura’s face. He squeezes my hand, but his face looks more pleasured than pained; eyes shut and mouth parted, soft moans filling the air between us. “Yura, how does it feel?”_

_“Mmm…Full, but a good kind of full…You can move, Beka.”_

_I do. I rocked in and out of him, slowly at first. I start to pick up the pace as his moans get louder, and my name falls from his lips; the best thing I have ever heard. I am swallowed by him, heady with the feeling already. I shift to angle myself differently, trying to remember how I had hit his prostate before. When I find it with my cock, he groans and rocks into me. “Right there,” He gasps, “Please, Beka; right there.”_

_I can’t deny him anything. I rut against the spot without stopping, watching as his mouth opens even further. He is flushed and needing, hard and leaking cock bouncing on his stomach as I fuck him. He moans without shame, and I don’t even care if Victor and Yuuri can hear. He looks so beautiful like this, unravelling in front of me._

_I don’t need to touch him. The hot liquid shoots between us, painting us both like an abstract sky. He sobs my name as he comes, his walls pulsating around my dick. I can’t hold back any longer; it pushes me right over the edge, and I am coming inside of his heat._

_When I pull out of him, he shudders lightly. I lie next to him, pulling him close. We are both sweating and panting; I don’t let go. He holds onto me just as tightly, a new closeness between us drawing us closer than a magnet. I press my lips to the top of his head, letting my nose get buried in his hair, inhaling the scent of him. Against my neck, I can feel his words. “Thank you for being mine, Beka.”_


	28. Devotion and Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is the second to last chapter in this work of the series. After chapter 29, I will be continuing this in the third part of the series :D So feel free to stick around. The third part will be a bit heavier; some light dom/sub between Victor and Yuuri as well as Yuri turning 18 and possibly some group play between the four of them. I am separating this into a separate work as I did with One Too Many Sake, because I know that people are into different things, so I am keeping the dom/sub and light bondage, group play, etc. out of this one so that it isn't too much for people. PS- the chapter title is from Bayside's "Devotion and Desire".

Victor hovered over his bursting husband, resting a gentle hand on Yuuri’s head. Chocolate, lidded eyes stared back at him, with no fear or apprehension inside of them “Yuuri, love. If it gets too much for you, I need you to tell me. Yellow is slow down or you need a minute. Red is stop. Okay? Can you promise me?”

“I promise, Vitya. I will tell you.”

Victor knelt in front of Yuuri, who was sitting pretty for him on the floor, kneeling on a small pile of towels. In nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, Victor could already see an erection straining to be released. Victor hadn’t even touched him yet. “Yuuri…” A soft hand cards through Yuuri’s hair as a syrupy voice asks, “Are you so hard already…” Victor traces the outline of Yuuri’s cock with his index finger, making the younger man shiver with arousal. “Just from a full bladder and some soft-spoken words?”

Yuuri nodded shamelessly, mouth parted as he stared at Victor with the bedroom eyes that made Victor want to take him right there. “Yes, Vitya…I’m hard for you already…”

Victor made a tsking sound, shaking his head. He brought his hand down to Yuuri’s bare waist, trailing his fingers lightly over the soft skin to make Yuuri shiver once more. As his hand moved forward, over the swollen skin of Yuuri’s bladder, Yuuri began biting his lip. “Color?” Victor asked, his fingers lingering on the taut skin.

“Green.”

Nodding, Victor brushed his fingers along the outline of Yuuri’s bladder teasingly, threatening to press down at any second. He could tell that the uncertainty of when Victor is going to press down is the cause for Yuuri’s quickened breath, and the reason he stared at Victor’s fingers, stiff as a board. Victor still managed to catch his husband off guard, pressing down just slightly to make Yuuri think that’s all, and then digging into the flesh with the heel of his hand just a moment later.

Yuuri gasped, canting his hips and rotating them frantically as he struggled to keep control of his overfilled bladder. His hands moved to his thighs, gripping the fabric of his boxer briefs tightly. Victor shook his head, using his free hand to stroke one of Yuuri’s as he pressed against the other’s bladder mercilessly once more. “Don’t you think about moving those hands any closer, yes? You know you aren’t allowed to touch yourself yet, love…” Even when trying to be firm and dominant, Victor couldn’t help but maintain some level of sweetness towards his husband. He was a sucker for those beautiful brown eyes, wide and staring up at him like he was a god.

“I won’t, Vitya.” Yuuri agreed, moving his hands back down to his sides. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-Oh!”

As Victor pressed down again, Yuuri moaned and sunk down so that his knees were facing inwards, trying desperately to squeeze his dick between his thighs and prevent himself from leaking. Victor watched in amazement, feeling his own dick stirring behind the zipper of his pants as his husband frantically rutted on the floor in front of him. “Yuuri, baby…” Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s supple hair, pressing their foreheads together as he moved his hand from the other’s bladder. “Can I ask you to take care of me, while you’re so full like this? Will you do that for me?”

Yuuri nodded, still squirming. “Yes, Vitya.”

Victor smiled at him and asked just for good measure, “Color?”

“Green.” Yuuri assured him.

Victor stood, unzipping his pants and taking out his leaking cock. “Look at what you’ve done to me, my Yuuri. I’m so aroused by watching you like this, my love.” He stroked himself up and down a few times as Yuuri managed to kneel up again, rubbing his thighs together frantically. “Love…If you need to, you can hold yourself while you do this.” Victor gave Yuuri a stern look as he added, “But _only_ if you are about to lose it, do you understand?”

Yuuri nodded as he grasped the base of Victor’s member, licking the beads of pre-come from the tip. “Yes, Vitya.”

“Yes what, love?”

“Yes, I understand.”

With that, Yuuri took Victor into his mouth, sucking him dry as if he was born to do so. Victor groaned, placing a gentle hand on Yuuri’s head and carding his fingers through his lover’s hair. Yuuri’s mouth was hot and wet, swallowing him whole. Yuuri bobbed his head, creating a beautiful friction along Victor’s shaft and making him mummer Yuuri’s name over and over. Victor could already feel a heat coiling deep inside him, but when Yuuri reached down and grabbed himself, his mouth faltering for a moment, he still asked, “Color, baby?”

Yuuri’s mouth left Victor’s dick with a “pop” as he let go of his own dick, assuring him, “Green, Vitya.”

And then his mouth was swallowing Victor whole again, and Victor was panting. “Oh, Yuuri, my Yuuri. I’m so close…”

Yuuri sucked the head of his cock, licking Victor’s slit and making the older man gasp. He was so close, he just needed something more to-

“Yuuri, you can…You can relieve yourself now…I want…To see you soak yourself with…my cock in your mouth…”

Yuuri obeyed, stilling his hips and filling the room with a loud hiss. It took only two more bobs of Yuuri’s head and the wet patch on his underwear growing, urine beginning to drip down his thighs, for Victor to come. He saw white, grabbing onto Yuuri’s shoulder to steady himself as he filled Yuuri’s mouth with his seed, watching his lover swallow it all eagerly as he pissed himself.

The towels was already soaked by the time Yuuri had milked Victor of his orgasm completely, and Victor tucked himself back into his pants. He knelt down in front of Yuuri, helping his husband to sit back and settle on the towels comfortably as he continued to wet himself. He carded through Yuuri’s hair, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s head. Yuuri nuzzled into the touch and murmured, “Was I good, Vitya?”

Victor kissed his head again and assured him, “You were amazing, my Yuuri.” Seeing that his husband’s stream had hardly let up since he started peeing, he added, “You really needed to go, didn’t you, love?” 

“Yes, Vitya. Really, really badly.” When he looked up at Victor with a slight pout and wide eyes, Victor nearly melted.

“Oh, my dear.” He wrapped his arms around his husband tightly. “And you still held it in so well; you did so well, Yuuri. How are you feeling?”

His stream had finally died into nothing more than a dribble, and Yuuri rested his head against Victor’s chest as he let out the last of his urine. “I feel good, Vitya.”

“Do you want me to give you a bath, Yuuri?”

“Yes please.”

“Do you want me to take care of you before or after?” Victor asked, referring to his husband’s still prominent erection.

“Mhm…After.” Yuuri requested, nuzzling into Victor and clearly enjoying the undivided attention he was getting at the moment. 

“Okay, my love. Let’s get you into the bath then, hmm?”


	29. This Is It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, guys. Bittersweet to be posting this. I will be beginning the third part of this series ASAP (So subscribe to the series itself to be notified when it posts, if you are subscribed to this story or One Too Many Sake individually, you will not get an email). It has been a fun ride and I appreciate all your kudos, comments, conversations, and suggestions all so very much. You guys mean the world to me; I truly mean that. See you on the other side, friends. <3

Victor pampered Yuuri like a prince, drawing him a bath and adding bubbles into it after he had rinsed his husband off in the standing shower. He helped Yuuri into the water, smiling and pressing a kiss to his temple as he sunk down into it. “How does the water feel? Warm enough?”

Yuuri nodded, leaning his head back and relaxing. “It’s perfect, Vitya. Thank you. You are being so sweet to me, love.” Yuuri opened his eyes, leaning up and puckering his lips for a kiss.

Victor kissed him chastely, letting the touch linger longer than it really needed to. “I want to make sure you are taken care of, Yuuri. This is the first time we’ve tried something a bit…rougher. I want to make sure you are feeling okay.”

Yuuri nodded gratefully. “I feel fine, Victor. You weren’t that rough with me. But I appreciate you caring so much. You make me feel so safe, Vitya.”

Victor planted a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead before reaching for a wash cloth, wetting it in the soapy water. “May I clean you, love?”

Yuuri nodded, and Victor cleaned him thoroughly. He took extra care to make sure he scrubbed every inch of Yuuri’s body, letting his touched linger in places Yuuri like the most- his chest, his back, in between his legs. He washed his husband slowly and gingerly, pressing another kiss to his forehead and wringing out the wash cloth when he was finished.

Victor drained the tub, helping Yuuri to stand and wrapping him up in a towel. He rubbed his husband thoroughly, making a big show of it and drying him so hard that Yuuri burst into a fit of giggles, squirming around in Victor’s arms. “I’m dry!” He gasped, panting and laughing. “I’m dry, Vitya!”

Grinning, Victor pulled him over the lip of the tub in a bear hug, placing him gently at his feet. “Let’s lie you down on the bed, okay, my love?”

Yuuri nodded eagerly, allowing Victor to lead him into the bedroom and take the towel from him before lying out on the bed in all his nude glory. Victor raked his eyes over his husband’s gorgeous form, crawling onto the bed and settling between his legs. Without hesitation, he kissed up Yuuri’s thighs slowly and gingerly, trailing his tongue along Yuuri’s faded stretch marks.

When he reached Yuuri’s package, he lightly suckled on each of his husband’s balls before pulling off and letting his tongue guide him up to Yuuri’s shaft. Slowly and deliberately, he licked the organ from base to tip, eliciting a low moan of approval from Yuuri. “Beautiful.” Victor spoke against his husband’s penis. “You are beautiful like this, my Yuuri.”

“Oh, Vitya…” Yuuri murmured.

Victor took his husband’s cock into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl over the head and taste every bit of pre-come that had leaked out onto the velvety surface. He suckled gently, and then a bit harder, just to make Yuuri moan in the way that made Victor mad with passion. Taking in more of his length, Victor enveloped Yuuri until he could almost feel him in the back of his throat. 

“Ah, Vitya!”

Victor began bobbing his head suddenly, causing another moan to escape Yuuri’s lips, and a rut to begin with his hips. He rocked into Victor, fucking his husband’s mouth in a way that made Victor feel nearly heady. He let his husband fuck him like for a bit, moving his tongue around his cock and sucking each time Yuuri pulled back a bit.

When Yuuri’s motions stilled to a stop, Victor took over once more. He moved his mouth up and down Yuuri’s length, a wet noise filling the air in the room. Yuuri’s moans began to drown it out as he warned, “Vitya, I’m so close!”

Just as Victor cupped Yuuri’s balls to give them a firm squeeze, Yuuri groaned loudly, coming into Victor’s mouth. Victor easily swallowed Yuuri’s hot seed, letting the saltiness settle on his tongue as he swallowed the liquid down. He milked Yuuri completely dry, sucking him until he was empty before pulling off of him slowly. So slowly, in fact, that it made Yuuri shudder.

“Vitya…” Yuuri held out his hand weakly, motioning for Victor to lie down with him. “Thank you. That felt so amazing.”

Victor settled down with Yuuri, pulling him into his arms tightly and kissing his cheek. “No need to thank me, love. I’m so glad I could make you feel good.” He rubbed Yuuri’s back for a few moments before asking, “Is there anything you need? Anything I can get for you?”

Yuuri looked up at him with brown eyes filled with amusement. “Vitya.” He snuggled in again, pressing multiple kisses to Victor’s mouth, cheeks, and neckline. “I have everything I will ever need right here.”


End file.
